


Insatiable Desire

by Korazan



Category: MaLu - Fandom, MarcoxLuffy - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korazan/pseuds/Korazan
Summary: [COMPLETE] It's irritating when getting drunk becomes impossible because of a Devil Fruit... Fortunately, the ability doesn't concern other... addictions. ChiefOfCP9!Luffy, strong!Luffy. [MaLu]





	1. 01 - A night of passion

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not own One Piece or its characters.  
> Enjoy!

The rum burned his throat as Marco swallowed the shot in one gulp. He felt the usual healing wave of his power and the burn faded away, as did the sensation of the alcohol in his system. Not being able to get drunk was something he’d always hated, but that allowed him to check on his drunken brothers and sisters. At the moment, though, he could have used the occasion to get a bit over the edge. Ace was somewhere at the docks, searching for a ship, and Marco knew his brother would have been there for at least two days. Something about a yearly meeting…

The first-mate wanted to know more about it, but Ace had not been in the crew for long, only about three months, and he wasn’t one to open up easily. He had accepted being part of the family, being pops’ son, however Marco could see dark shadows behind him. And one of them regarded this meeting, he was sure. He was not one to pry into personal business, but he’d started to care, as he always did, about his new brother and he was worried. Thus, he was there, waiting in an unknown tavern and unsuccessfully trying to get drunk. Marco would wait for his brother to get done with it and cautiously ask later, once boarded and going back to Moby. Maybe after tying Ace up.

He took the bottle of rum, left there by the bartender because he was fed up with refilling the glass, and took a sip directly from it, tired himself. He looked around, noticing that the room was half-empty. It was midnight and only drunkards were there, sleeping on tables or still drinking. Marco was bored.

Two days more like that? He had to find something to do… Maybe exploring. Water 7 was magnificent, after all. The first time he’d visited, he hadn’t had the material time to because of marines. There were water-ways and canals used for transportation almost like roads, often surrounded by sidewalks. The citizens used Bulls, Sea Horse like creatures attached to boats, to move around. He had yet to see the major points of the city.

He had heard about the Blue Station, the stop of the Sea Train, the Docks, of which Dock One was the most famous, and Liguria Plaza. Marco checked the walls but found no map and silently sighed, getting another sip from the bottle. Dark rum was definitely the best. Its flavour was his favourite, with that hint of spices, hot, burning, strong and _good_. He loved it.

The bell of the door ringed and the pirate lifted his gaze, being directly in front of it, to the other side of the room. A young man wearing the black, tight pants of a suit, a dark red undershirt and a black fedora with a red band was fingering his tie to loosen it. He had black hair and eyes, that were roaming around the tavern, seemingly checking it. His other hand was tucked in a pocket and the black jacket of the suit was dangling on the arm, probably getting wrinkled. He had a half-moon shaped scar under his left eye. His expression was carefully blank.

The man’s sight landed on him and lingered there for a bit more than the others. Marco arched a brow, trying to understand if the situation required fleeing. Water 7 was quite negligent in letting pirates in, with the condition that they behaved. If skirmishes happened, Galley-La Company, the union of the strongest and best shipwrights of the island, would have taken care of the problem.

If the man, that was still looking at him, was a marine, then he preferred fleeing rather than engaging battle and risk being thrown out. Who would have covered Ace’s back, in that case? The suit sure didn’t hint at the usual marine uniform, but he preferred being cautious than regret it later. Better safe than sorry.

Thankfully, the raven just nodded, Marco respectfully nodded back, and took a seat at the counter, nearer the pirate than the door. Marco relaxed a fraction and took a nice swallow of the rum, that was nearly finished. The barman silently put a new bottle near the opened one and went to the new client.

“What do I bring you?”

The raven smirked, putting his jacket on a free stool and taking off the fedora. “Do you have gold rum?” His voice was light but had a dark undertone.

The bartender, a red-haired, muscular man with freckles, nodded and took a bottle from the pantry behind him. “Last one of that, then it’s only dark rum.”

“I see, that should suffice.”

Marco remembered tasting that grade, it wasn’t bad, but lighter than the dark one. He shrugged off the curiosity and drank the bottom of the then empty bottle. The bartender took it and opened the new one for him. Though he seemed a bit rude, he sure knew how to do his job and make clients comfortable. Seeing him go to some table and take sleeping, drunk man to drag them out through the back door was funny. The red-haired returned shortly after, grunting and snorting about uncivilized drunkards.

“At least they pay, right?” The raven said, chuckling.

The bartender huffed. “I make them pay before drinking because they often end up like that.” He collected the dirty glasses and empty bottles from around the room, that was by then empty, if not for them.

“Life here in Water 7 is that harsh?”

The other shrugged, starting to clean the glasses in a sink behind the counter. “The jobs are monotonous.” Marco drank some rum from the bottle, savouring the taste and smelling the alluring aroma. “More often than not, people get bored.”

“I see…”

“You’re a tourist?” The bartender arched a brow, water washing over his busy hands.

The raven shrugged. “I am only a man on a free day that wishes to drink.”

“Ah, bored or tired?”

Marco looked at the bartender with a new light. He shouldn’t have been surprised, though. Working in a bar tended to be tedious, maybe, but ought to bring information, to make the workers keen on understanding customers. People came there to drink, after all.

“Tired, boredom ceased to be a problem long ago.” The pirate saw something akin to surrender in the expression, that remained mainly blank.

The other man nodded thoughtfully, putting the clean glasses neatly in the pantry. “If you want to maintain a job, the best way is to endure.”

The raven’s nose twitched up, as if he had snorted. “I don’t really _want_ to, but I guess you’re right.”

The bartender dried his hands and proffered his right for a shake. “I’m Kai, nice talking to you.”

He let go of the half-empty glass and shook the hand with determination. “Call me Lu, likewise.” His sight shifted to Marco as they let go of each other’s hands. “And you?”

He hadn’t expected that. “Marco.” Telling a lie would have been useless, his face was known world-wide, even if he had covered the tattoo on his chest by buttoning up the shirt. “Don’t mind me, yoi.” They seemed to be having a nicely relaxing time.

“I didn’t know Whitebeard’s crewmembers were polite.”

And there, no time in the shadows at all. “Why should I be impolite, yoi?” Was Marco supposed to be wary even of a bartender? “Only because I’m a pirate?” He wasn’t angry, nor irritated as much as the choice of words could show.

“Don’t take it the wrong way, I was only surprised. Usually, the pirates that come here pretend to be the Bosses and end up in the alley. I’ve never met big-shots.”

“Believe me, there are a lot that can even be truly sorry.” Lu surprisingly said, chuckling softly. “They’re not all bad.” He winked at Marco, turning then to his glass and emptying it.

“My experiences have all been bad, though.” Kai started wiping the counter and looked at the clock hanging near the door before gazing over Marco again. “I guess I should apologize for my prejudice.”

The pirate lifted a waving hand. “No problem, yoi. That’s a lot less than what I usually get.” And he was used to it, by then. “Plus, your rum is good.”

Kai grinned. “I and my brother put a lot of effort into that.”

“Family business?” The bartender nodded, still grinning happily. “My compliments, yoi.”

“I agree, this is better than what I get on weekends.” Lu cheered, swallowing a shot. “And, where I go, everything must be _perfect_.” He smirked down, a bit of malice reaching his eyes.

He really despised wherever that was, if that was any hint. Marco erased the chance of this man being a marine and added some that had more possibility of being true. Lu could be an office worker, given the attire, or someone hired by some big Company, like Galley-La, or an undercover agent or reporter, searching for information in a bar. But there were things countering those, too. Like, office worker? He would have said it and he didn’t seem to be from Water 7, he wasn’t tanned nor clothed like one of the citizens. He was rather pale, instead. A Company? Certainly not Galley-La, those were known to be rude… and a bit stupid. Lu exuded politeness, grace, smartness and charisma. Undercover? Then why wear a suit? And why choose a bar that was on the outskirts of the city and not the most famous, Blueno’s, where probably all the gossip started and were purposefully started?

“Sounds like those marine headquarters I hate to go to… Well, it’s not my business.”

Lu sent a grateful smile to Kai, that excused himself to go to the bathroom. The raven swallowed down a glass more while Marco took a gulp from the bottle. He then looked at the pirate, head propped on his hand and elbow on the counter. He had a slight blush on the left cheek, maybe because of the alcohol.

“What’s Whitebeard’s first-mate doing here?”

Oh, so he knew. “I’m on a vacation, yoi. My brothers are tiring.” He launched the bait with the word ‘brothers’ and waited, eyes narrowed.

He expected mockery, a snort, a roll of the eyes, a _laughter_. Not longing.

Lu diverged his gaze, successfully hiding that sudden emotion. “I had brothers, too… Some years ago.”

Marco’s curiosity came back with vengeance. He leaned forward, arms crossed on the wooden surface. “What happened?” He asked in a soft voice.

Lu smiled, glancing once at him. “I can’t see them anymore.”

Uhm… A cryptic answer. It could mean that they were dead, it could mean that someone or something had divided them or even that they had quarrelled.

“No ways back?”

Lu snorted. “None whatsoever. Though, I do not regret my decision. I never will.”

Determination shone in his eyes and Marco blinked. “Then you should not allow yourself to miss them.”

The raven shrugged. “I’m human and on a free day…” He lifted his hand with the glass, drinking the shot. “… with rum…” He smirked, narrowing his eyes at the pirate. “… and pleasantly accompanied.” Marco arched a brow, a bit too conscious of what the other was hinting at. “I’m a free man right now and I can do whatever I want. Once back, I’ll wear again my mask.”

The phoenix felt a smirk tug at his lips, desire flooding in his veins, and looked at the half-empty bottle in his hand. A man was just offering himself to him and he was feeling _eager_ to accept. That was new. Curiosity aside, he was not into that kind of things, but…

He remembered what his pops always said: ‘We are all sons of the sea. We are free.’

…

Whatever. He apparently wanted to, so he would.

Kai returned, a sigh escaping his lips. “I’m sorry, but I must close.”

Marco stood, nodding at him. “Don’t worry, we were leaving, yoi.” He left a good amount of money on the counter, most probably more than what both owed, and left, taking his bottle. “Good night.”

The door closed itself behind him and he heard the muffled voice of Lu that bid Kai a good night. The raven joined him immediately, sporting a smirk and wearing again the fedora.

“Thanks for the drink.” He said, jacket thrown on his shoulder.

They began to walk, and Marco knew exactly where to go. “No problem, yoi. You sure can hold you liquor.” He drank some more of the alcohol, only the bottom left.

Lu had his own, from where he was drinking slowly. “I wonder how is it to never get drunk. I’d get crazy…”

“Your job seems really horrible, yoi.” He turned left, dazed by the water’s flowing sounds.

The other shrugged. “It’s not _horrible_ … But it’s boring and I don’t like it.”

That made Marco wonder why he hadn’t already quitted. “You’re good at it, though. You would have been kicked out if it was not the case, yoi.”

“I guess…” Lu took another sip. “What are your brothers like?”

Marco blinked, slightly taken aback. He glanced at Lu, that was looking forward with a relaxed expression. His eyes, though, were unfocused. He silently understood the longing, again, and complied to the unspoken request. To talk about family.

“They’re a handful, yoi.” He began. “The cook is a prankster that always makes me angry.” Lu chuchled, maybe too entertained… “Izo is a usual victim, though less than me, and frequently beats him up. Sometimes they disappear after that, yoi.”

“Interesting, makes one suspicious…” Marco ignored the comment but couldn’t not notice the malicious smirk.

“Pops is a sake-addict, irking the nurses to no ends and forcing me to confiscate the booze.”

“I can relate.” He waved the half-empty bottle in the air and the pirate took notice of the blossoming blush.

“A new entry is still locked with several passwords, yoi. I can’t figure them out and It’s driving me crazy.”

Lu hummed, gripping his chin. “Secrets or problems?”

“I think it’s something to do with his past. He often loses his focus looking at the horizon, yoi, and has nightmares.” Was it really fine talking to him about all of this?

“Well… One’s past can be a heavy weight, hard to shake off and even harder to accept.” Lu looked at him with determination. “Have you tried talking to him about _your_ past?” He glanced at the sky. “Usually, people think others can’t understand, so they clam up everything deep within. Maybe you two don’t have the same past but…” He looked again at Marco, locking gazes. “You can’t pretend he opens up if you yourself do not do the same first.”

The pirate mulled over those words with the remains of his rum and threw the bottle into a trash bin. He found the other could be right… Hell, the words made sense, he was pretending Ace trusted him without doing the same. He had done little in letting him know how the crew, the family, worked onboard, allowing the teen to give them a chance… But this was different, of course. It needed trust and he had to be willing to give it back, to trust Ace with his past. It simply sounded just.

Marco looked at Lu, that was gazing over him. “Thank you, yoi.”

The man smiled. “No problem.” And chuckled.

The pirate started climbing the stairs on his left to his rented room, noticing again how the blush had darkened a bit. “… I’m not taking advantage of a drunk person, am I?”

This time, Lu smirked, following him without complaints. “Believe this: the drunk me is not _pleasant_ to deal with.”

The dark edge his voice took made Marco shiver. Only then, while unlocking his door and closing it behind Lu, he fully noticed how the man beside him exuded power from every pore of his skin. The raven looked at him, discarding the finally empty bottle on a surface Marco wasn’t really paying attention to. The only thing that mattered to him, at the moment, was the bed…. If he had the presence of mind to think about using it.

They turned to each other as Lu took off his fedora and put it and the jacket away. The tension, a pleasurable and anticipating kind, made him smirk and shiver at the same time. Marco felt his excitement curse through his veins and wondered briefly how much time had passed since feeling that way.

He swiftly but harshly pinned Lu to the wall and attacked his lips with desire flowing through their touch. The raven answered immediately, gripping his neck with one hand and his shoulder with the other. Marco felt nails on his skin but ignored them and focused on the man in his arms, that were anchoring the other by the waist. Lu spread his legs and the pirate used the opportunity to brush lightly their clothed members. He pleasantly noticed how both were already half-awakened, probably because of the alcohol and partly because of the building tension, and bathed in the muffled moan. Lu was harshly fighting his tongue, making it hard for Marco to focus on more things at the same time. While trying to dominate the other, he started unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning the pants. Lu mewled, circling he pirate’s waist with a leg and bucking up his hips.

Marco groaned and gripped his ass, squeezing while holding him up and detaching from the wall to reach the bed. He let him go, making Lu fall onto the soft mattress. The pirate unbuttoned his own shirt and took it off, gazing over his blushing and slightly out-of-breath partner. Lu didn’t do more than prop on his elbows to regard Marco with arched brows and a pleased smirk. He was liking what he was seeing.

Marco put a knee between his legs and leaned over him, smirking, too. “Were you searching for this all night, yoi?”

Lu spread his legs more, moving his face to be mere inches from the other’s. “Who knows… But I’m delighted I found you.”

The pirate smirked, pushing him down and finding no resistance. He blocked his shoulder and moved one hand on the hem of the pants, teasingly fingering it. He brought his face near Lu’s and looked in his eyes, making use of the moonlight that was passing probably through the window.

“Can’t agree more.”

He locked their lips without closing his eyes and the exchange was all the more exciting as they fought in their mouths and gazed lustily in each other’s orbs. Marco cut the teasing for an instant and swiftly took off his pants, leaving Lu’s legs in only the underwear. He unbuttoned the red shirt and started again, playing with his sides, caressing his skin, from the armpits till the waist and the hem of the useless and unnerving clothing. He felt two hands unbuckle his own belt and they started to pull down his trousers. The man sure seemed in a hurry.

He separated to breath some hair and stood on his knees, taking in the sight. Lu gazed over him with the by-then ever-present blush and more lust filled his eyes. Marco decided to give him a slow show, bathing in the turn-on that was the gaze of a legs-spread, blushing, out-of-breath and totally alluring Lu. If he had given the idea of coolness and control in the bar, this was on a whole new level of illegal… Marco preferred this.

He unbuttoned his trousers and let them slide down, taking them totally off wasn’t necessary and he was anticipating that they would have disappeared by themselves along the way. Lu’s gaze travelled on his well-toned chest, stomach, waist, stopping at his tent with a predatory smirk.

“Like what you see?”

The raven didn’t even look at him. He slowly lifted a hand, grabbing Marco by the wrist to bring him down. With the other arm, he secured that the other couldn’t back away and licked his earlobe before whispering something that made all the other’s blood run south.

“I enjoyed every second, Marco. But I will enjoy more being fucked senselessly, so hurry up.”

Marco lost it.

He bit harshly on the neck in front of him, earning a mewled groan, and used his hand to take off the damn underwear of both. Their members slid against each other and the pirate brought the same hand to Lu’s mouth, trying to stay the least bit lucid to not make the other bleed. The raven started sucking teasingly, moving his tongue up and down his fingers, taking the wrist in his hands and caressing softly the skin. It was successfully driving Marco _mad_.

He brought the other hand down, leaving bright red marks with his mouth on the white shoulder and neck, to cup his ass. He slid it on the back of the thigh, lifting it on his waist. Lu complied to that action by lifting it more and anchoring the limb behind the other’s back. Their members were grinding all the while, sending pleasurable but teasing shivers to both the men.

Marco felt his hand needed a bit more coating and trailed more bite marks on the chest, sides, waist, till arriving where he wanted. He looked up, locking gazes with Lu, that was still keeping high his leg and had propped up his head a bit, before taking him in his mouth with a swift motion. A satisfying, loud moan reached his ears and he focused all his attention on pleasuring him. He absently moved his fingers some more in the other’s moaning mouth before taking it down to the hole he wanted to abuse.

He inserted one finger and used the other hand to help his mouth. The moans got louder and the flinch at the intrusion was almost invisible. He added a finger, licking the tip and taking it wholly again. He repeated the act for a third finger and started searching for the golden spot… Lu had his eyes closed, hands clasping the blue sheet of the bed and breath laboured coming out in hot puffs.

Marco felt his heart beating quickly and strongly, almost flinching at each contraction. He stopped his ministrations on the front as he didn’t want the other to cum that way and earned a whining whimper. Lu opened his eyes, glanced at him with lust reflected in the orbs and grabbed his neck to busy his lips with Marco’s. Their tongues clashed more vigorously, often making their lips separate, and both occasionally bit down softly.

Until Lu jerked down onto Marco’s fingers with desire, stopping the heated kiss. The pirate smirked and bit on his shoulder blade. He took them off and noticed a slight tremble at the action. He lined his own twitching member, glad he was a patient man, and the other’s legs circled his waist.

“You asked for this, yoi…”

Marco used his hands to widen the hole and entered in one, swift motion. Lu tensed while groaning and trying to relax at the same time. The pirate gave a stroke on the other’s member, even though dazed by the hot, pleasant, filling sensation of being enveloped by the tight muscles. Lu mewled, and Marco backed his hips till only his tip was still in, before slamming fully in again. This time, the raven’s breath was taken away with a loud moan. Marco kissed him and took a slow pace, matching it with his hand.

Their breaths soon became chaotic, along with their moans and groans respectively. Lu started bucking down his hips, yearning for more and Marco obliged. He took one leg and lifted it high on his shoulder, causing the other to rest on the bed. He slammed in, reaching further and thus hitting the golden spot. The widening of Lu’s eyes was all the proof he needed to focus on hitting right there each time.

He was pervaded by an encompassing, satisfying, pleasant sensation. His blood pressure was reaching new heights, especially with the sight of a wasted Lu, a man that had seemed so collected, so powerful, beneath him, demanding attention and satisfaction. The thought made him so proud that he fastened the pace even more, surprising the other into louder moans.

Marco felt but did not exactly register his orgasm as he came in the other’s hole, too caught up in the action and by the man under him. His sight went blank for a few seconds while he regained his breath and let the other’s member go, feeling his hand slick. He regained his breath before getting his own out to fall on his side, one arm abandoned over the other man.

Some minutes passed in silent huffs as both came out of the daze.

“I’m glad I did…”

Marco finally opened his eyes and found Lu turned to him, a small smile on his lips. He vaguely remembered his last sentence and smirked. The pirate lifted his hand from the other’s chest to lightly touch his cheek.

“Me, too.”

Lu chuckled and kissed him lightly before teasingly lick his lips. “Up for another round?”

The hungry little… “You said you’re on a free day, yoi, don’t you have work tomorrow?”

The other looked aside, thinking. “No… I have until tomorrow night, then I’ll have to leave. Aqua Laguna and all…”

Oh, lucky… “Then, you’ll have as many rounds as you want.”

He smirked as Lu climbed on top of him, a hand on his chest. “No time to waste…”


	2. 02 – Enies Lobby

“… I’m truly thankful you have had the presence of mind to tell me what you were going to do, cutting me the job to search for you all over Water 7, yoi. But, now, can you tell me what _exactly_ is going on?”

Because, really… Riding a prototype Sea Train for the _chance_ of passing through Aqua Laguna after boarding because, if he had not, Ace would have departed with his friend, without him… was a bit crazy. They had succeeded, train lead by a drunk woman. He had even had the time to meet the mayor, Iceburg, that had seemed a bit beaten, bandaged all over, before they departed, and the whole bunch of people that were looking at him, though he hadn’t had the occasion to ask their names, yet. He was still trying to understand _what was going on_. And just after his partner had left him so refreshed and relaxed…

“Well… It’s a bit complicated…”

“Understatement of the century.” Marco sighed, gazing around. “Start from the beginning, yoi.”

A blonde with a blue top hat and googles cleared his throat, gaining his attention. “Uhm… I’m Sabo, Ace’s brother.” Oh… Really… That was new… and surprising. “In few words… One of our nakama has been taken by CP9 and we are going to take her back.”

Marco wanted to pale. Instead, he gaped.

“We’re going to Enies Lobby.” An orange-haired woman said.

The phoenix face-palmed. He didn’t know what to say. Saving a nakama… Was like saving a brother, to him… He could understand… But, seriously… Being brought in this kind of mess, him, Whitebeard’s first-mate, was… Asking for another level of mess he didn’t want to deal with.

“I told Ace he shouldn’t have co–…”

Ace cut the blonde off with a hiss. Marco uncovered his eyes, suspicious.

“What?”

“N-nothing…” Ace… stuttering?

The pirate scowled. “You really think I have no right to ask for details after what is happening?” He sighed, massaging his forehead. “Ace, we’re going to Enies Lobby, yoi, a breath’s step to Impel Down. If you have something to tell me, do it _now_.”

The fire-user bit his lip, looking down. Sabo subtly motioned to the others to leave and they did. Marco arched an inquisitive brow.

“Ace…” He began once the door was closed. “I think you should tell him.”

“Which part…”

“The important one!”

Ace scowled. “Tch…”

Sabo punched him on the head. “Stop being stubborn! Do you think he would have followed you through all this shit if he didn’t care?! Haven’t you learnt anything from our brother?!”

Ace flinched and paled. Sadness overcame his features and Marco blinked, taken aback. Before he could talk, reassuring him it could wait, the other spoke.

“I’m Gol D Roger’s son.”

The pirate blinked again. Then wanted to hit his head against the wall. Repeatedly.

“And we’re going to Enies Lobby, yoi…” He wanted to honestly c _ry_. “Do you understand how dangerous that is? _Even_ if the marines don’t know…”

“Wha… _That_ ’s what you’re angry about?”

Marco groaned. “Why else should I be angry?”

Sabo laughed, trying to muffle the sound, while Ace blushed, maybe feeling humiliated. “W-well… People hate me, usually…”

“I’m not ‘people’.” He stated blankly. “I’m your family, idiot. That was the problem all along? Lineage? You’re certainly stupid, yoi.”

“And you’re strangely talkative…” He muttered, but the other heard him.

“Because I have to make you understand that I don’t care about that in the slightest. You’re Ace and that’s it, yoi.” He sighed once more. “So… more details?” He looked at Sabo.

He straightened in his seat. “I’m the Captain of the Demons.” Ah, he now remembered that one… Sabo, the Pipe-demon, right? “CP9 took one of my crewmates and made her act against us with the threat of a Buster Call on Water 7.” An island-destroying fleet of battleships… “They want to execute her…”

“That’s a lot of hassle for only one woman, yoi.”

Sabo nodded. “We don’t know what’s the problem, but Robin is one of us and we’ll save her.”

“Robin as in… Nico Robin?”

“Yes, you know her?”

“By name and wanted poster, yoi. The only Ohara’s survivor, if I remember correctly, since ten or nine.”

Another nod, but it was unsure. Marco silently went over the past day with a smirk tugging his lips – he’d sculpted those memories in marble – and finally convinced himself he was going to help his brother to get out of this madness.

“Fine, I’ll try to be of help, yoi. What’s the situation?”

“We’re currently following the Puffing Tom on its rails, so we’ll get there in some hours.”

No plan at all… Whatever, he was not the one in charge. He could use the occasion to irk some marines and train a bit. He just laid down, trying to gather some more strength. This was CP9, after all. Sabo left while Ace stayed, eyes trained on the window through which they could see the storm. Marco suddenly remembered what Lu had told him and sighed soundlessly. If he had to do this, then better get done with it. What better occasion? They were alone and no one was going to disturb them. He began without many preambles.

“When I was five, I was sold by my parents, yoi.” He ignored the possible reactions and kept talking while looking at the ceiling. “I was sold several times, actually, because they just couldn’t make me submit. By nobles, by mercenaries, by a circus even, yoi… Until they stupidly decided to feed me a Devil Fruit, thinking the threat of water could tame me. I finally succeeded in escaping, thanks to that, and became a tramp. Years passed before pops found me, I was 17 by then. Hardened by the streets and few jobs I had found on some ships. He managed to pierce through, though, yoi. He said he was ‘interested’… He didn’t want to leave me alone.” Marco then looked at Ace, that was wide-eyed. “The same he has done with you and almost everyone else in the crew, yoi.” He looked up again. “He doesn’t care about lineage, it’s stupid… don’t you remember what he always says?”

“We… We’re sons of the sea… we’re free…”

“Right, yoi.”

Marco closed his eyes and let his mind drift, undisturbed by the strong waves. He was seriously about to get a nap, but Ace spoke.

“I… We had another brother, many years ago…” The pirate opened his eyes but didn’t look at the other. “He died, killed by a mercenary, to… To protect us.” A pause. “Me and Sabo meet once a year for him… To remember him.”

He was encountering every bit of brotherly tragedy, lately… First Lu, then Ace and Sabo… What a coincidence.

“I see. Thank you for telling me.”

No more words reached him, but he was sure he heard a sob while he closed his eyes. They stayed like that for an hour or so. Then, something akin to an earthquake shook the train and Marco sat up, eyes opened and focused. Ace’s eyes were red but determined.

Soon, through the door entered a blonde man with a black suit and an afro one with a yellow mask, similar to the ones worn in Water 7. Sabo was accompanying them with a green-haired man that had three swords.

“What happened?” He asked once they were seated and seemingly resting.

The blonde lit a cigarette and began smoking, eyeing warily Marco. “I boarded the Puffing Tom, but we failed to save Robin and Franky. Robin still wants to save us by sacrificing herself.”

“I’m Sogeking!”

“Info on the enemies?”

“The ones we’ve met on Water 7 plus a strange man that leads them. He wears a thin, black mask on the top-half of his face and is… utterly ruthless.” The blonde looked down with ire. “He almost pushed Robin in the water to get us off.”

“But?” The green-haired took a step to the smoking man.

“But… I think he wouldn’t have needed to. He’s strong. And they follow his orders as if… _holy_.”

Marco had heard something about CP9, even if it was supposed to not be known at all, thank Izo’s interest for gossip and for _any_ kind of info one could want. Some years prior, a new Chief had taken the reins and, since then, the organization had achieved success after success, bringing down so many shady, powerful people that, for a little, the pirate had thought they were actually doing a good job. The Chief was said to be a fearful, ruthless, patient and strong man. According to rumours, anyway. He couldn’t be sure. The one this blonde had encountered could well be a scape-goat, and that in itself was already something fearful. The smoking man didn’t seem weak and to admit the one he met was strong meant he effectively was… go figure, if he wasn’t the strongest, how much _stronger_ the real deal could be…

Another blonde man that nicely fit the Galley-La Company standards entered, a bit bandaged. “We’re almost there, half-an-hour more.” And disappeared.

Marco decided to interrupt that rendezvous and asked for names. Finally, he had something to work with. He memorized them, noticing how they introduced even people that weren’t physically in the moving room. Sanji, the blonde that had come recently, Zoro, the green-haired swordsman, Sogeking, someone they hadn’t detailed over, Nami, the orange-haired girl, Chopper, a reindeer that had eaten a Devil Fruit, Kokoro, the drunk woman, Paulie, the blonde shipwright, some people from a certain Franky Family, a frog named Yokozuna, Chimney, a little girl, and Robin, a dark-haired archaeologist. They didn’t event know _that_ was exactly the reason why she had been persecuted till the present day since nine. He wasn’t the one that had the rights to tell them, so he didn’t voice his thoughts.

Little more than half-an-hour later, the sky cleared, signalling the train was reaching the ever-day situation of Enies Lobby. Marco stretched, ignoring how his every movement put on edge Nami, Sogeking and Chopper. It wasn’t new to him, anyway. The pirate simply left the room, soon followed by Ace, to reach the roof and overlook things from there…

Turned out they couldn’t stop the train and used the fence surrounding the World Government’s property as a launching ramp… Marco sighed in defeat as people scattered, taking on their own fights eagerly. He simply followed Sabo, considering Ace was following him instead of his brother. When Sogeking successfully brought the two giants, Oimo and Kashi, to their side, he felt mildly surprised by the willpower of the crew. Sure, they could have needed some training… and a loss… But that was not the right time for those. They had someone dear to save.

Sabo jumped up on the courthouse roof and Marco swiftly followed him, careful of not doing more than fend off anyone who thought it smart to attack him directly. Ace was doing the same, strangely. Lu’s advice had come in hand even more than he had expected. A bulky man with hair styled as horns was there and engaged combat with the blonde. Marco leaned on the castle-like wall and observed the gate on the other side. It was closed, allowing suicidal people to take the easy way out by launching in the void below. Over it was a wide balcony.

While Sabo effectively defeated the man, Blueno – he should have expected that they had been undercover, CP9 _was_ an intelligence-gathering organization –, the other members of the crew reached the roof. They positioned on the wall’s discrepancies, facing the balcony. The door to it slowly opened, revealing those Marco thought were the official members of CP9. It was easy to understand the no names they had faced till then, minus the Blueno guy, were from the other branches. CP9 was full of elites, after all.

They were wearing black suits and fedoras with differently coloured undershirts and bands over the caps. The woman had a skirt instead of pants and fishnet stockings over his legs and cleavage. There were: a man blankly observing the foes, with black, curly hair and a strange-shaped beard , a bird on his shoulder… a pigeon; a man with his hair completely covered and a long, squared nose, much like Sogeking’s, that was scowling; another with a strangely braided hair, a pair of sunglasses on his fedora and a shit-eating grin; a pink-haired big man that was saying something strange with a closed eye; a light green-haired, fat one with a zip over his mouth looking elsewhere. Only after a bit of glaring from one party to the other, another man appeared. He had a leather mask partly covering his face and was carrying two prisoners. One, he recognized as Nico Robin, the other was a man with blue hair that made him think of a robot.

Marco watched as the conversation went on, about Nico Robin’s past and subsequently about how the Demons Pirates were putting themselves against the union of several affiliated nations. Sogeking needed only the flicker of a finger from Sabo to feel free to shot down with a fire dart the flag of the World Government that the man named Spandam was pointing at with so much pride. Marco smirked at that. They sure were interesting.

It was after the startled silence that the atmosphere _shifted_ dangerously. Even Marco felt uneasy at the sudden Haki that flared throughout the entire area. It was strong, it demanded order and it was _not_ happy with what was happening. The simple notion that he cared at all about that was… astonishing.

Marco leaned over one of the lower parts of the wall to better observe the new-comer. He was rendered speechless, mouth agape and eyes slightly wide.

There, a raven, shorter than the others, was holding Spandam up while gripping tightly his neck. A thin, black mask was covering the top half of his face and his mouth was set in a thin line. The man with the leather mask was struggling to breath, but not as much as one would expect, and had worryingly paled.

“Look at what you’ve done, idiot.” He said, overly calm. “Now, this is a _complete_ mess.” Marco couldn’t believe his eyes. “The brats have declared war on the World Government because of your unimportant pride, not considering how you had already compromised the mission for the same reason.” He harshly launched the man against the wall, making him lose consciousness instantly. “I will personally take care of this now and report your failures.” The raven straightened, putting his hands in the suit’s pants’ pockets and finally regarding them. “Pipe-Demon Sabo, you are hereby considered as a number one threat and shall be taken into custody along with your crew and your companions.”

His eyes, not completely hidden by the mask, were so cold that, for a moment, Marco thought he had made a mistake. The ravem smirked slightly, gazing over all the ‘threats’, lingering more on the phoenix… Just like at the bar, the day before. That man was Lu. That ruthless, powerful, fearful man was the same one he had possessed for over a day, with desire he hadn’t ever felt before. The same that had _let_ a pirate like Marco hold him in an almost affectionate way as a parting gift. The same that was right then passing a finger on the border of his mask, as if mulling over something, while looking directly at the phoenix.

_“Once back, I’ll wear again my mask.”_

Those words resounded like an echo in his dazed mind.

“Sir, let us take care of them.” The dark-haired man with the pigeon circled Lu and knelt with his head low. “You should not meddle with these outlaws.”

The raven sighed. “Are you ordering me around, Lucci?” And that undertone froze Marco, as everyone present.

The agents flinched, visibly to the trained eye, and even swallowed thickly. “No, of course… I would never dare to…”

Lu hummed, gaze travelling from one agent to the other, making them all flinch subtly. “Very well, I guess I can give you all another chance. I’ll take the guests to the prison. This is the order: take those pirates into custody, preferably unharmed. I’m sure you can pull that off, even if the recent events have led to this.” He turned, taking the two by the wrists and dragging them without any hint of fatigue. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He tilted slightly his head, giving every one of his subordinates a more menacing glance. “If you dare to fail, I will personally see to your punishments. Pray that failure equals to death, because, later on, your prayers will fall on deaf ears.”

Lu left, vanishing behind the closing door. Marco wanted nothing more than to run after him. But he couldn’t. He… _couldn’t_. And not simply because of the deathly fall separating them. There was so much more at stake that… But… That was not the real Lu. He _knew_.

_“Once back, I’ll wear again my mask.”_

That was a mask… Was Lu trying to pass on that message? He didn’t know. He couldn’t be sure… But he was damn well determined to understand clearly the situation. Marco didn’t want to think about the reason behind this sudden urge, but he knew he had to face it soon.

He focused back on the balcony, noticing how each of them had darkened visibly. It didn’t bode well for them, they were sure to be fired up or scared enough to be restless. Marco still would have not fought. They disappeared, too, dragging away the fainted Spandam.

He looked passively as the gate was brought down thanks to the Franky Family. They didn’t manage to bring it _fully_ down, but the Rocket Man did the final trick. They boarded, with a jump – Sabo looked once at Marco’s glare before retreating the hand that was grabbing everyone to go down –, and were propelled into the opposing tower. Marco looked around, locating some enemies and looking at Ace.

“You’re not going to fight, yoi.”

The fire-user shook his head. “My brother wouldn’t like that. I’ve come only as possible back-up.”

Marco nodded thoughtfully. “I have some things to check before following them.” Ace tilted his head. “Might as well gather some info on our enemies, yoi.”

“Oh… I’ll come with you.”

The two sneakily left the pirates to reach the first floor, where the balcony was located. The members of CP9 were already vanished, so Marco looked around the place. There were various offices, each differently furnished and the most were in a mess of papers. The one that caught his eyes was positioned at a corner, having two windowed walls. On one free side were several high libraries, full of big books and folders. On the other, a couch faced a dark wooden desk. He scanned the neatly disposed papers on it and sighed. He had a feeling that was the one he was looking for. It was bigger than the others.

The Chief of CP9’s office. Lu’s office.

“Ace, wait outside, yoi. Warn me if anyone comes.”

The other simply nodded before Marco closed the big door. He glanced around the place once more and willed himself to move from the spot. He was feeling strange and… that didn’t bode well. He was starting to think that the past day had been a mistake.

Marco stopped his hands on the book he was browsing, gaze losing its focus. Maybe it _had_ been a mistake… Sleeping with a man he didn’t know anything about and letting his lust carry him away into fucking the Chief of CP9 without restraints.

Maybe.

But he wasn’t feeling regretful in the slightest, he noted.

No. He didn’t regret it. He couldn’t even _force_ himself to regret it because he didn’t _want_ to. He had liked every minute of it, every instant, every sound, every movement, every inch of skin he had touched and tasted, every thrust, every kiss and mark… He had not let the other go with ease.

He couldn’t help but want for more, even right then and there, even if he had to tie the man up and snatch him away from the damn government. Marco put the book back in its place, deciding the libraries were not going to be useful, and started checking the desk.

… The pirate had to admit it in his mind, at least. This possessiveness he was feeling was not simply lust for what he’d tasted once. … More than once, but only for a day. It entailed a certain degree of _interest_. Degree that was rapidly increasing, he also noted with a bitter smile.

Marco opened every drawer, finding nothing but reports he didn’t care about. Only one was left and it was locked. Uhm… That was a problem. He couldn’t use his flames, least they burned probably important papers. Only strength seemed to be a solution and it clashed with the intention of leaving the room as tidy as he’d found it. He mulled over the thought for a while and sighed in defeat. Considering how destructive the Demons had been until then, the building didn’t really have much hope to be left standing.

He made up his mind and gave a haki-infused punch at the side of the drawer. The wood cracked and broke apart, forming the knuckles’ dents. He carefully took splinters off and gave few punches more to totally free the drawer. Finally, it slid off and Marco could look over the contents. There were documents, yeah, as he’d thought, but… There was a straw hat, too, with a red band. It was slightly worn, with many broken and fixed spots, and it woke in Marco’s mind some memory. He shook his head and put it on the desk, looking at the papers.

The first was about the appointing of Monkey D Luffy as the new Chief of CP0… That was a news, another one? And his real name was Luffy?... That was dangerous, why had he not lied better? He sure could have, he was not known after all and, given what had happened, he should have been able to foresee that Marco could have recognized him… Maybe, he could not predict the phoenix would have participated in this mess, but… It simply sounded strained, as if something was slipping through his fingers.

He put the paper on the desk and read the second. His eyes widened. The World Government had found out about Ace’s lineage. That was bad. It was not an order to capture him, but one to inform the Chief of CP9. So… Lu… Luffy knew… Why had he not spared Ace a second glace? Why had he not ordered his prompt capture? That was just beyond his comprehension.

He let go of that document, too, and carefully read the third and last. He increasingly lost the strength in his legs and fell on the comfortable armchair.

“What the…” It was not…

It was… Abominable… Monstrous… Inacceptable…

_“No ways back?”_

_Lu snorted. “None whatsoever. Though, I do not regret my decision. I never will.”_

Marco took a deep breath, brushing a hand on his eyes. Luffy did not regret… _this_. The doubts arisen from the previous documents suddenly were cleared from his mind and he stood, taking all of them and folding the papers to fit into his pocket.

He didn’t know if what he was feeling was a problem.

He didn’t know if the whole mess was going to turn out ok or fine at all.

He didn’t know if he could move in time to do _something_ about it.

But, he was now sure of a simple fact.

Luffy had sent him a signal, maybe not clear as day. And he would have done everything to see that the silent request ended being fulfilled.


	3. 03 – Truth

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?”

“I’m the Chief of CP9. Tone it down, even if you yell your friends will not hear anything.”

Nico Robin observed the raven man that was softly pushing her and Franky down some stairs. They’d been walking for some time, leaving the sounds of fights and walls crumbling down behind. She was slightly perplexed… And it wasn’t a lot, considering she was still a bit shocked by how things were playing out. She could be feeling irrational, even, and so her judgement could be a bit off. She tried to focus and shoo away her shock and fears.

“AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I DO AS YOU SAY?!”

The man sighed, pushing them past a door and closing it. “Because I don’t want you to wound your throat. Do you wish to shout while spitting blood?” He eyed Franky with an arched brow. “Don’t do reckless things and store your strength for later. You may need it.”

… What a strange thing to say. “You talk as if you expect our friends to come.”

The raven glanced at her once and Robin felt… no chill run down her spine. “My men will not be able to hold them down for long, I can tell.” He closed another gate and walked behind the two, willing them to move with only a glare. “And, if you’re wondering about it, telling you this won’t help you get free.”

“OH REALLY?!?”

Franky suddenly turned, Nico Robin wasn’t fast enough to stop him. The robot man fell to his knees, along with the woman, defeated by a wave of strong _something_. She couldn’t breathe.

“Yes, really.” Right after those slowly uttered words were heard, the dense atmosphere was lifted and they both filled their lungs with fresh, needed oxygen. “I suggest, for your own safety, to not try that again.” Robin stood, even if not wanting to, and looked at the Chief of CP9. “We have no time to waste.” Franky stood, too, and both started walking again in religious silence.

The archaeologist then knew something was very wrong. She usually felt that familiar fear when facing that kind of officer… But, in front of this one… She didn’t. He was not… He didn’t _seem_ as cruel as he had _showed_ on the balcony, or as when he had held her neck on the train to fend Sanji and Usopp off. And, even then, his grip had not hurt, not bruised. Spandam had been much worse against her, but he was not the one in charge anymore and it seemed he wouldn’t be for a long time.

She breathed deeply, still walking, before looking at the raven, that didn’t even spare her a glance. “How did you become the Chief?”

That earned a swift glance that was void of any type of emotion. “Through bloodshed, of course.”

Someway, those words didn’t feel true.

“Bullshit.” She blinked at Franky. “It’s obvious you’re the least similar to those dogs.”

Surprisingly, the man chuckled. “Because they are _my_ dogs. You should not fall in my illusion of kindness so quickly, Cutty Flam. And you neither, Nico Robin. I only need you to be calm and behaving to squeeze information out of both.”

Robin didn’t believe those words, either.

 

Marco took the straw hat and looked around once more before going outside. Ace was leaning on the wall, arms crossed on his naked chest, and it was obvious he was a bit bored. The phoenix appreciated the fact he had followed his request through and communicated that with a smile.

The fire-user, however, after a quick glance at him, had paled visibly. “Ace, yoi?” Marco lifted his hands, remembering one was busy, and noticed how his brother’s gaze followed the hat. “What’s the matter?”

Ace didn’t respond. Not even when the pirate grabbed his arm and shook it. Harshly at some point.

“Ace.” He tried to be gentle, but he was getting nothing. “ACE!”

The other flinched. His gaze slowly moved to Marco’s face. Then it was back on the straw hat. He lifted a hand and softly gripped the rim, taking it from the other.

“Where did you find this?” His voice was so low and saddened that the other strained his hearing to catch the words.

“I found it in a locked drawer, yoi… Together with some documents.” He observed the straw hat, knowing he was missing something again. “What’s it to you?”

Ace’s eyes started leaking big, round tears and Marco found himself at a loss. “This is… Just like Luffy’s straw hat… It couldn’t be his, though… He died in an explosion and… He had it…”

The phoenix blinked, looking back and forth the hat and the pocket in which the documents were. Specifically, the third one, if he could have seen through the cloth, that stated an agreement between a certain Monkey D Luffy and the highest positions in the World Government. They had faked his death, they had tied him as a member of CP9 since being eleven, they had made him promise not to have contact with the brothers anymore. In exchange, they had promised to not order a Buster Call on the island his brothers were and to not persecute them if they hadn’t done anything wrong.

Marco looked down, unable to believe… Many things. Those brothers were Ace and Sabo. Lu had not… Luffy had not looked at them for an instant more, when he’d stood on the balcony. He had not asked for recognition, wearing his mask and following the orders… the _agreement_ through and through.

“What was his full name, yoi?” Ha slowly asked, checking Ace’s reaction.

He went on crying, silently, gaze still locked on the straw hat. “Monkey D Luffy.”

Marco saw no more ways to break the news than to show it to him. He sighed soundlessly, taking the papers and unfolding them. He chose the most important and held it for Ace to read the contents. The teen paled visibly, jaw falling and less tears flowing.

“This… This is… It can’t be… How… No…”

The phoenix grabbed his shoulder, forcing the other to look up. “I met him in Water 7 yesterday, yoi. We stayed together until Aqua Laguna hit the city… Earlier, I recognized him in the CP9’s Chief and got curious, main reason why we’re here and not with the others.” He paused. “I didn’t expect to find these, yoi. Couldn’t have known…” _The brothers he had talked about were steps away from us_. “… the brothers he was protecting through this were you and Sabo.”

Ace’s eyed widened and he gritted his teeth in rage. “The… Fuck… That could not be Lu, he was not…” _Lu?_ “He was meant to be a pirate, not… He wanted to be a pirate… Because of this hat! Because of his promise! He… Couldn’t be…”

Marco didn’t move. He had to let the teen face the situation at hand alone, because they needed to be rational. To be wary… Especially if he wanted to do what he was thinking about. He looked carefully as Ace hid his face behind the hat and cried for some minutes more. The pirate felt like shit at having caused that, but… Better than not knowing the truth.

“He would… Always helps us… Protect us… Train us…”

He could have never expected Ace to begin rambling like that. The teen started to talk about the past, about details of his life in some island with the two brothers. Hunts, races, trainings, dangers, crazes… All framed by longing and nostalgia. Their older brother was not perfect, judging by the description, but was protective and trustable, even though not when they had first met. Luffy was not cold, like the one had behaved moments before, but only reserved. He didn’t like crowds, apparently, and had decided to live in the forest, alone before the two brothers _happened_.

“He used to… treat us like children… when we were in danger… but… I liked that… Because, after everything… he smiled…”

Most probably because he was happy they were safe. Marco wanted to scowl. Sounded like a mother.hen, to him, but he wasn’t the one who could talk…

Ace sniffed once more before looking up. “Okay… I’m done with… _this_.” He swallowed, his face lined with tears. “What were you planning?”

Marco shrugged, putting the documents back in the pocket. “What do you want to do?”

“I… I need to tell Sabo, first.”

“Let’s go, then.” He looked around once, making sure they were still alone.

That little… _moment_ had left them open, even though Marco hated to admit it. It was useless, his greatest weakness was in the form of teary brothers and sisters... They swiftly went downstairs, finding the floor devastated, and decided with only a glance to go down one more level… Once found the stairs. Marco observed how Ace was holding onto Lu’s hat with delicate fingers and a trembling arm. He was looking straight ahead with a mix of determination and badly-concealed fear.

Marco sighed soundlessly and let his mind drift a bit. Towards what he had experienced recently. He, too, needed to put order in his head. His thoughts were in a whirlpool of confusion, maybe because of the shock, so he decided to think about everything since the very beginning.

When he’d seen Lu enter the tavern, he’d had the urge to instantly flee. At that time, he had not thought the reason lied in his restrained Haki, in his mannerism, but because of what he was wearing. The suit had given him an idea of business and seriousness that had put him on edge, making him discard that he had seemed attractive. Pirate’s life, safety and freedom before pleasure. He had dismissed the idea when Lu had simply nodded to him and taken his seat. Turned out the suit was CP9’s ‘uniform’, but he couldn’t have known that. He didn’t regret not listening to his instinct, for once.

Then, the officer had gone and exchanged a normal, casual conversation with the bartender, involving Marco afterwards. He should have understood at least _something_ when Lu had mentioned his knowledge about his own name, but he had been blissfully _distracted_ soon after. Plus, he had not felt any whatsoever malevolence, nor hatred. Only longing when he’d said the word ‘brothers’, desire when _invited_ , lust when locking gazes in his room, satisfaction when they had reached their climax over and over and over again.

The Chief of CP9, and the newly created CP0, had willingly led Marco in his arms, in his legs. He had given the pirate an unforgettable day of rough but pleasurable sex. Lu had left him with an indescribable desire for more. The last round, the man had been more cuddling, gentler in his touches, less teasing and less rough. That had driven Marco even crazier, but… It had left him a sweet aftertaste.

It just _had_ to be a sign… Something important…

The pirate sighed, glancing once at Ace. He was looking in front of him, down the stairs, with more determination than before. Good. He took the paper that proofed the whole disgusting _thing_ and held it to the other.

“Take it, yoi. Sabo will need something tangible to believe your words.” The raven obliged, slightly frowning at it. “Don’t lose it, don’t dirty it. If I find a scratch, you’re in for a beating.”

“Whoa, calm down! I’m reliable, too!”

“In your dreams, yoi…” He chuckled, though. “More than us, your lost brother needs that.”

Ace scowled for good measure, but nodded. “Okay.”

They arrived at the bottom of the tower and looked around. There was a destroyed gate leading to a corridor. The pirates started walking again, finding sings of fights here and there. In silence, after almost fifteen minutes, they arrived in front of a door and opened it. Marco narrowed his eyes while Ace froze.

Sabo was facing Lu with clenched fists and seething. Behind the officer, Nico Robin and… Franky, was it? Someone had yelled that name... were watching the exchange. Worry slipped through on the woman’s features.

“Give me back my nakama.”

Lu shook his head, hands tucked in the pants’ pockets and posture completely relaxed. “I definitely won’t. And you don’t have the keys, anyway.”

The blonde jumped forward, intending to land a punch. Lu arched a brow before grabbing the wrist and launching Sabo against the opposite wall. The pirate didn’t even glance at Marco and Ace when he stood to run towards the foe once again. This time, Lucci landed down from a balcony up on the wall and intercepted the punch, creating another crater. … A balcony _in_ a room…

The man turned and knelt. “I apologize for my lateness.”

“Report.”

“Everyone on our part has been defeated. I’ve stood aside as instructed.”

Lu nodded. “The squad for the recovery of the wounded should be here soon, I’ll personally deal with them. Now, do you think you can _at least_ hold them off for me, Lucci?”

The other stiffly stood. “Yes, Sir. Leave it to me.”

“Not so fast.” Sabo interrupted them. “I am not done with you.”

“Why should I care?”

Lu took the two silent prisoners and left through a door. Marco sighed, observing how Sabo started fighting with Lucci. He regarded Ace.

“I’ll go on, yoi. Wait for your brother to finish with him before breaking the news.”

“You’ll… Why?”

The phoenix shrugged, uneasy. “Unfinished business from yesterday.”

Ace unsurely nodded and Marco swiftly sidestepped the fight, not making the CP9 member notice him passing. He opened and closed the door, wary of any sound, and finally looked around. Surprisingly, Lu was there, arms crossed on his chest, leaning on a wall. He was hard to read with that mask on, but Marco would have betted on a frown. The prisoners were nowhere in sight.

Earning no reactions but knowing Luffy had sensed him, the pirate approached him and slowly grabbed one corner of the mask. Still no moves. He removed it, letting the hand holding it fall to his side.

He was Lu, as he’d suspected. Same scar, same features, same eyes.

“You’re one stubborn man.” He said, still looking at the floor. “Why are you here?”

“Coincidence. Ace is one of my brothers now. He’s been for a month or so, yoi.”

“I couldn’t have expected Whitebeard would have been capable of piercing through his barricades. He’s found his family, at last.” He finally shifted his gaze on Marco… that felt suddenly turned on. “But I was not referring to that. Why are you _here_?”

“As in… right in front of you?” Lu nodded curtly and the other shrugged. “I guess you made me insatiable.”

The Chief smirked. “As much as knowing that pleasures me…” The smirk fell completely, leaving only emptiness. “This can’t happen.”

Lu made to leave, detaching from the wall he was leaning on, but Marco was quick in pinning him to it and blocking his arms in a lock over his head. Their faces were inches apart, but untouching. Their breaths mixed and the pirate slid a leg in-between the other’s ones.

“Oh, and why’s that?” Lu showed only a tint of pink, no more. “Because of your deal with the World Government?”

“I am not allowed to fight, Marco. Let me go.”

He ignored the request, though a lower man would have obliged immediately, brushing the knee against the other’s inner thighs. “I don’t want to.” He buried his head in the crook of his neck, smelling the familiar scent. “Why did you invite me?”

Lu took a deep breath. “I was only fooling around.”

“That’s a lie, yoi.”

“… Think however you like. This can’t happen.”

“I know you sent me signals, even if unconsciously.”

“I don’t know wha–…”

Marco silenced him with his mouth, observing carefully how the other reacted. He took pride in seeing there was a light blush and in the fact Lu was responding to the kiss. He engaged a short battle of tongues before separating.

“You wanted to be found, don’t you dare deny it.” He let go of the mask and used his hand to trace his cheek.

Lu looked away, seemingly not accepting his words and actions. “What you saw were not signals. It was a well-played trick to make you trust me. Those documents you’ve found, the hat… It’s all been built to make the two brothers hesitate, easier to capture.”

“Lies.”

The raven looked at him and frowned. “Why are you so sure?”

“Because you’re not fleeing from me.” He slid the hand on the neck, lining the collarbone and making the other slightly shiver. “Because you just told me the plan, yoi. I could right now go back and tell Ace not to believe those contents. Who would he trust?” The hand fingered the red tie teasingly. “You’re only trying to shake me off. It won’t work.”

Lu sighed and some tension left his body. “… I have no chance to scare you away from me, right?”

“I’m not your subordinate, nor a minor man you can walk over easily.” Marco kissed and licked the base of his neck, eliciting a muffled moan.

“This… can’t happen, Marco.” The almost pleading tone made the pirate look at him with utter seriousness.

Lu was gazing at him with a blank face, except for his eyes. There was it again, the longing… The regret.

“You hate this job… Yet you want to keep it.”

“You’ve read all the documents.” He said, this time locking gazes. “CP0 is dangerous, Marco. CP9 will be built again, but it still is nothing compared to CP0. I can’t let it… _both_ fall into the wrong hands.”

The pirate gritted his teeth. “They’re restraining you, yoi. You can’t even fight, you’re stuck behind a desk and your freedom has been taken away from you.”

“But I can do something!” He nearly shouted, eyes wide and body jerking forward. “I won’t let the power of the Buster Call be given to someone that would seriously destroy an island on a whim, like what happened to Nico Robin! I won’t let them use it against my brothers!” His breath itched and he froze.

Lu looked aside, noticing how he’d slipped and how much he’d let transpire. Marco sighed silently, still not letting him go. With the free hand, he forced the other to look up again.

“Why did you invite me?”

Lu bit his lip, trying to escape the gaze and not succeeding. “Attraction, I think.”

“You were not searching for someone to fool around with, yoi. You just took the chance.”

“I do not regret it.” The pure determination that shone in his eyes was in total contrast with the previous emotions. “There are still things they can’t control. I will not regret it, ever.”

That… reminded Marco exactly of the man he’d shared a day with. He had the sudden urge to devour him and… so he did.

Their lips clashed and their tongues danced, used to each other. He tasted every corner and crook, detecting mint and coconut. He liked that. Lu answered with the same passion and Marco let go of his arms, that fell on his own shoulders. He felt fingers on his nape and used his own to trace the other’s sides.

Shivers overtook their bodies as they swallowed each other’s moans and groans. Marco swiftly made the officer turn against the wall, brushing his front on the man’s rear and biting down on the shoulder, that was still signed. The tie was loose by then, letting the jacket and undershirt be slightly pulled down. The pirate used one hand to get rid of the belt and the other to massage the bulge in the man’s pants, all the while creating sweet friction between their bodies.

“We… We really… ah… shouldn’t… do thiss…”

Marco was finally done with the zipper of the other’s pants and used the hand to turn his head and give him a searing kiss. He stopped massaging him and slid the clothing down with the underwear. He proceeded to do the same with his own.

“You don’t seem to care so much, yoi…”

When he was finally free, the pirate moved his hand to Lu’s rear and started circling the hole. It was still loosened from their previous activities. Marco did not stop kissing him, swallowing moans and biting his lips. Two fingers went in easily and he quickly added the third. Lu didn’t show any sign of discomfort, instead he was eagerly pushing onto his fingers while searching for his mouth. Marco, though, was then occupied with leaving red, bright marks on his neck and shoulders.

“I’d say you don’t care at all.”

The pirate took out his fingers and positioned his member at the entrance. Unlike before, he took his sweet time to enter the other. It was a true torture for Marco, but seeing Lu literally melt and even saliva slide down his mouth made up for it. He groaned loudly, biting his lip and grabbing the other’s waist with one hand. The other went to give wanted attention to the other’s muscle.

Marco didn’t fasten things, forcing himself to calm down and breath deeply. He didn’t want to lose his cool. No, he wanted to savour every moment and let Lu understand _exactly_ what it meant to lust for something. The past times, he’d given him his everything, now he would give him what he deemed necessary. The officer needed to understand.

He impossibly slowly retreated until only the tip was in, then equally slowly impaled Lu. The raven trembled, breathing heavily. His eyes were closed, his shoulders bended forward, his elbows and hands on the wall, his mouth agape and bruised, his legs shivering. Pleasurable and whining moans were leaving his throat. Marco did it again. Again. And again.

Lu increasingly lost strength, forcing Marco to turn him around and hold his legs with his arms. Lu had eyes half-lidded, lost and unfocused. His lips were parted, like his legs, so fucking alluring… He stopped almost out of him and bended forward to whisper in his ear.

“What is it that you want, yoi?” He slammed inside slightly faster. “Answer me.”

Lu moaned and found strength in his arms to grip Marco’s shoulders. He didn’t answer. The pirate bit down on his neck and did it again, feeling his resolve fade increasingly.

“What do you want.”

The raven scratched his shoulders with nails and bit down, too. Marco groaned and slammed in a lot faster. Lu moaned loudly, his legs crossing on the pirate’s back.

“T… This… Ex-exactly this… Go on…”

Should have expected Lu was not the type to beg normally.

Marco slid his hand on his rear and squeezed, finding the position easier to take a pace. He lost his focus on everything that wasn’t the body in his arms and felt all the pleasure cursing in his veins at the simple, quick motions he was making. He had never had an experience like this with another person, he noticed in his hazy mind. Lu’s moans were clouding the last bit of chain he had on reality and Marco finally, hitting the golden spot inside the other, came with a groan, that he somewhat silenced by biting down on the flesh of the other’s shoulder, which was by then completely red and even bleeding a bit.

He felt the stickiness on his bare stomach while descending from his height and sighed, contented… Even though not completely satisfied. As he was, buried completely in him and touching the golden spot that had made the other scream, Marco licked the wounds. He trailed kisses from the shoulder to the neck, up on the cheek, then on his lips. They locked gazes and exchanged a chaste kiss, nothing like the previous ones. The pirate did his best to pour in it what he was feeling in his stomach, mind and fingertips. Lu just tightened his embrace through legs and arms.

The phoenix slid down to the floor, letting his limbs rest from the effort, and leaned his forehead on the other’s. Their still messed breaths mixed in little puffs.

Lu showed signs of a slight smile. “This still can’t happen….”

“The right question is if you want this, Luffy.”

The raven’s eyes widened a fraction. He didn’t answer, sight unfocused. Marco started to worry after some moments.

“What…”

“Say it again.”

The pirate blinked, but his lips moved on his own. “The right question is if you want this, Luffy.”

“Just… Just…”

Marco slowly lifted his arms to brush a hand on his hair and one on his back, hugging him. “Luffy, yoi.”

He took a shaky breath. “Am I still… him… I wonder…”

The pirate tightened his embrace. “You’re not different from the teen that sacrificed his freedom to protect his brothers, don’t you think?”

“I do…”

Marco blinked, separating to look better at the other’s face. Lu was really smiling this time.

“I do want this, but…”

The phoenix kissed him shortly. “We’ll find a way, yoi. Just do what you were going to do… Talking about it, where are those two?” He looked around.

Luffy smirked. “They are just hidden.”


	4. 04 – Captured

When Ace passed through the door with an exhausted Sabo on his back, Marco was leaning on the wall, feeling refreshed and completely neat and clean. Luffy had already vanished behind a corner of the alleyway with the two prisoners, mask in place. They had been hidden thanks to the officer’s Devil Fruit, a highly convenient one. He felt kind of… bad… knowing the two had been two meters away from them while they were… occupied… but, well, they couldn’t have heard or seen anything… Though he still couldn’t fathom how Luffy had been able to ignore the notion.

“No luck, right?” Ace side-glanced at his brother and Marco noticed the straw hat hanging on the fire-user’s neck, hidden by the orange one.

“He’s sneaky, yoi.” It was not a lie.

“Another proof, then…” Sabo perked up at that and blinked confusedly.

“What are you two talking about?”

Ace sighed and let the blonde slid to the ground. He took the straw hat and held it up to his face. Sabo paled.

“What… Where… No, why is… Wait, explain!” He glared at Ace.

“Marco found it in the Chief of CP9’s office…” He took then the folded document, passing it on. “Along with this.”

The pale complexion worsened and he gaped. “This can’t be…”

“Think about it, Sabo. Same hairstyle, same black hair, same frightening aura… same hat, and even the sneakiness, now.”

“No, he’s dead…” Little tears bloomed in his eyes, that were still scanning the paper. “How could this have happened…”

“Same question I want answers for.” Ace sighed. “Listen, I can’t believe it neither, but I highly doubt the World Government would have known about our bond without one of _us_ telling them. The old geezer could have told them in all those years, but he never did.”

Sabo’s eyes widened. “He stopped coming right after that…”

The raven nodded. “Right…”

Marco looked around and breathed deeply, not wanting to lose more time. “I know you need to adjust, but we do not have much time, yoi. Your friends are being brought on the harbour right now, where an entire fleet of marine ships will arrive to take them to Impel Down.” Sabo paled again. “You should hurry up.”

“We need to move, Sabo.”

The blonde stiffly nodded. “Ok… Fine… I will… I’ll deal with it later… First, Robin.”

Marco turned, to let the brothers have some kind of privacy, and started leading the way Luffy had pointed to him. He heard them talk but didn’t focus on the words, going over the plan instead. The raven hadn’t thought once about letting the two prisoners go to Impel Down. He had planned everything to swiftly go his way, even by showing his coldness to scare his subordinates.

While walking the few meters that separated them from the final stairs to the docks, the crewmembers arrived one after the other, carrying the keys that could open Franky and Nico Robin’s cuffs. They were wounded and tired, but clearly enduring it to take back their nakama.

The dock was simple, made of stones and concrete. A big door was facing it, over the wide sea, slowly opening and letting a whole fleet of marine ships to be seen through. Luffy was there, facing the pirates, completely relaxed. The prisoners were behind him, the woman seemed happy at seeing them while the robot was smirking. Marco patiently waited for things to go _his_ way.

Ace let Sabo down but helped him stand straight. “You have no more shields, let them go.”

Luffy sighed and took his right hand out form the pocket. Nico Robin paled. A golden Den Den Mushi was on his palm.

“Stay back!” She yelled. “He can order a Buster Call!”

The raven smirked. “Correct.” He locked gazes with Sabo, that was gaping. “You have come with a train that is not usable anymore. You have no ways out of this.” He pointed a thumb of the free hand behind him, at the almost fully opened door. “And an entire fleet is already heading here. I suggest you to surrender peacefully.”

True enough, the fleet was clearer to see by the second. They had no way out… Well, almost.

Marco huffed at how a Buster Call could make people scared and tongue-leashed.

“As I see it…” He started, gaining their attention. “Our way out is exactly there, yoi.” He tilted his head to the marine ships and smirked. “We’re pirates, after all.”

Sabo and Ace brightened at that but were still eyeing warily the Den Den Mushi. Luffy scowled.

“Try and I’ll use this.”

Chess-mate.

Sabo flinched but gritted his teeth, eyes ablaze. “I don’t care! Call it! We’re still taking her back with us!!”

Marco hid a smile, noticing how Luffy had hidden his own behind a smirk. “Ok.” He pushed the button.

Zoro and Sanji jumped forward, engaging combat. The raven swiftly avoided every blow, yawning and not letting the two go past him near the prisoners. The others subsequently tried to sneak there and free them, but were blocked each time. Marco almost gaped at the ability Luffy was showing, astonished. He was fighting five people, some stronger than the others, and demonstrating little hardship.

Then, the next step of the plan was set in motion.

Luffy _slipped_ to evade one of Zoro’s swords. Chopper, being little, succeeded in passing through the little gap and quickly, panicked, freed the two. Nico Robin instantly called forth his power, growing more hands, while Franky took on a fighting position.

“Well now…” Luffy stopped moving, pirates doing the same and creating a circle to surround him.

He looked around with an arched brow, seemingly irritated. Marco glanced at Sabo and Ace, that were looking at each other. They then regarded the Chief of CP9 and nodded.

The blonde spoke, standing straighter. “You’re coming with us.”

Luffy blinked. “That’s… problematic.”

“I don’t care.”

“You won’t be able to, the fleet is approaching.”

And that, sadly, was true. Because Marco liked that idea. _A_ _lot_. Pity it couldn’t happen. They would have been already lucky enough in escaping, thinking about abducting the Chief… Was asking for a miracle.

Apparently, the Demons had their share of _insane_ luck.

Their ship appeared out of nowhere, exactly where they had been looking with confused expressions for some minutes. They brightened. Luffy frowned, imperceptibly to anyone but Marco. He unwillingly held high his hands, curiously eyeing the ship, while Zoro let his sword touch his neck. They quickly boarded, the phoenix immediately noticed how the ship was at the end of its strength.

The spirit of a ship… They must have treasured it a lot to make it happen.

He looked at Luffy, that was sitting against a wall with Zoro still threatening him.

“Why are you not fighting back?” The swordsman asked.

Marco approached them as the ship rapidly fled. “Because he can’t, yoi.” Zoro glanced at him once. “Contract and shit.”

The other tch’ed and didn’t move. Marco just settled with leaning on the wall near Luffy, waiting for the ship to reach… Water 7, he heard. Sabo and Ace were eyeing the officer with saddened, suspicious and unsure gazes.

However, the ship surrendered to its wounds, splitting into two parts. Marco took Luffy’s wrist and jumped on Iceburg’s ship, letting the crew have their moment of farewell. He knew how it felt…

Luffy tugged him in a hidden corner while no one was looking and glared. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“I’m not the one at fault here, you know?”

“You said you would have helped me!”

“I’m a selfish man.” Marco leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

Then led him, slightly more subdued, back, just as the crew boarded. The Going Merry, he had learned its name just moments before, was disappearing in the depths of the ocean.

After that, they rapidly reached Water 7, where the Mayor offered them a shelter to rest, in thanks for saving Franky. Everyone, minus Sabo, Ace, Nico Robin and Zoro, immediately fainted on their beds. Marco just made Luffy sit at the table in the centre of the barrack and leaned on a wall, slightly tired himself.

The blonde took the document and unfolded it on the wooden surface, reading it again in his mind. He then placed a hand on the paper and slid it towards the officer.

“Take the mask off.”

Luffy crossed his arms, rapidly sliding his gaze on the written words.  “That’s something I wanted you to find, to make you lower your guards. It didn’t work.” He glanced at Marco. “His fault completely, I bet.” Then he was back towards the two brothers. “I’m not who this paper states I am.”

Sabo bit his lower lip while Ace slammed his hands on the table. “Then take off the damn mask!!”

“As per my contract with the World Government, I am not allowed to, neither am I allowed to fight. If you so kindly kill me or let me go, I’d prefer the latter, then we both will have less problems.”

Marco wanted to scoff. Damn laws. Main reason why he loved being a pirate.

“Kill you..?” Nico Robin frowned. “You still have the Den Den Mushi, why haven’t you used it?”

The crew and Ace flinched, paling. Luffy narrowed his eyes, probably building his answer.

“Because we’re in a civilians’ island. Enies Lobby was already destroyed because of you, Water 7 is a growing, thriving, prosperous city under the World Government’s protection. I have no interest in seeing it disappear.”

Cold. The woman seemed unsure, though. Marco sighed, seeing how this was leading them nowhere.

“I suggest you go rest, yoi.” He said, sitting at the table, too. “I’ll watch over him and, maybe, you’ll all be more prepared to… deal with this.”

It was with some unwillingness that Ace and Sabo complied. Luffy sighed as soon as they turned around. Marco just subtly patted his shoulder.

 

Two days passed before Sabo finally woke up. He had been really tired. Ace had settled to wait for him, leaving the room to not look at Luffy. Nami and Chopper were wary of the officer. Sanji treated him as if a guest, offering him food and beverages, only because Nico Robin often tried to start a conversation with the raven, not completely unsuccessful. Sogeking had disappeared. Zoro had taken upon himself the duty to watch over him. Marco had used the opportunity to rest, too, wondering for how much time could Luffy not _sleep_. Franky had offered to build the Demons a ship, something about previously stolen gold…

The phoenix watched how Sabo and Ace ate for an army, Luffy sitting with crossed arms and irritated scowl on a bed. He was really _bored_. Marco would have known how to busy him through fully…

“I’m letting you go.”

Ace flinched. Luffy blinked. The crewmembers were absent except for Nico Robin and Zoro, that arched a brow.

“Is this a new way to lure me into trusting pirates?”

Sabo rolled his eyes. “No, but believe what you want.”

“What the hell!” The fire-user stood, unbelieving.

The blonde sighed. “I’ve thought about it, Ace, so I’ll tell you what I’ve come to consider. If he is not Luffy, I do _not_ need him to stay among my crewmates, it’s dangerous.” He locked gazes with the officer. “If he _is_ Luffy, though… He clearly doesn’t want us to know.” He paused, features softening. “We’d always put our complete, blind trust in him… Why change now?” Sabo regarded Ace. “In both cases, the choice is clear. We let him go.”

Marco repressed a smile. Luffy swallowed, looking aside. The pirate could tell his determination had wavered a little, longing reflected in his eyes once again.

He just stood. “Then, I will leave.” Luffy went to the door, hand on the handle.

Something burst in through the wall, destroying it and landing near the table.

“SABOOOOOOO!!”

Marco waved off the dust in front of his face and recognized the get-up of a huge marine. He tensed, nearing Luffy, but didn’t do anything more. The raven, though, was frozen.

“AAAAAAAACE!!”

The two just called brothers flinched, retreating with pale faces. However, the raven sneakily exiting the building with a low head made Marco blink.

“LUFFYYYYYYY!!”

…

The officer silently brushed a palm on his forehead, sighing, shoulders bended as if utterly defeated. Ace and Sabo were unblinking, eyes wide. Marco hid his twitching lips behind his fingers, but Luffy caught the movement and glared at him with betrayed eyes.

“… What’s wrong?” The then fully visible Monkey D Garp, the Hero of the marines, seemed confused. “Oh! I wasn’t supposed to know Luffy was here!” He slammed a fist on his open hand and laughed dryly. “Forget what I just said, my nephew is somewhere else~~! Bwahahahaha!!”

Marco sweat dropped. Crazy, alright, as his pops had once said.

Ace and Sabo stayed silent for a long while, less shocked because of the marine’s words. They looked at Luffy, that sighed again. He shook his head, hands on his waist, eyes casted down. Seeing him unsure, Marco approached him and tilted his head. The raven looked back, face unreadable unlike his orbs, full of a desperate need that everything happening was only a nightmare.

“You’re not sleeping, yoi.” He whispered. “It’s better if you stop pretending, don’t you think?”

Luffy _pouted_. If not for the audience, Marco would have jumped him. He refrained. The officer sighed, looked up at his brothers, that were waiting impatiently, and then at his grandfather.

“As I’ve been reported, you were supposed to be in the 395-sector, taking care of a mission.” The old man flinched subtly, still laughing dryly. “I guess I will write a report of my own about you neglecting your job once more.”

“Bwahahahaha!!” But Garp waved around and disappeared subtly.

Marco smirked. One like him leashed by the law, yes, but also by his nephew… Scary.

Luffy focused his sight on the two brothers. Ace and Sabo had completely ignored Garp after what had transpired, staring instead at him with unconcealed sadness and hints of betrayal feelings. The raven slowly took off his mask. The scar was the proof the brothers searched for at once.

Ace struck.

Luffy gracefully stopped the punches without effort, blocking them in iron grips. Sabo was frozen midway, unsure about what to do.

“YOU!!”

“Ace…” The blonde bit his lip.

“SHUT UP! HE MADE US BELIEVE HE WAS DEAD!! HE DIDN’T WANT US TO KNOW!!” His arms started trembling, hair shadowing his eyes, teeth gritted. “For fourteen years…!!”

Luffy narrowed his eyes, following the tears that were falling on the floor with his gaze. His mouth was a thin line, his figure was tense. He looked at Sabo, that had taken a few steps forward but without true purpose.

“I’m not going to apologize.” He began, eyes closing to hide what he was truly feeling. “I do not regret what I did… and I never will.” Marco found the words ironically familiar. “It’s fine if you don’t forgive me, I am not searching for that. Forget me, pretend I don’t exist, hate me if you want or keep believing I’m dead.”

Ace didn’t look up but the strength in his arms weakened. Luffy let him go and nodded towards Marco, deciding to leave while wearing again the mask. He turned and finally opened the door, though it wasn’t really necessary due to the hole in the wall. Marco wanted to stop him, _someway_ , but he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Every fibre of his body prayed for one of the brothers to stop him before letting the occasion slip through their fingers. Because… This was a golden one. If they’d let it go like this…

Ace was not one to do that. Sabo neither.

As if synchronized, each gripped one of the raven’s arms. Luffy instinctively tensed and Marco saw him almost attack them. Those instincts were… not simple consequences of intensive training…

They didn’t notice it and just turned him around. Their grips changed but became stronger and more desperate. Luffy refused to look at them, casting aside his eyes. Ace was gritting his teeth, but it had the same edge of when Marco had introduced him to the way the crew worked on Moby Dick. It hinted at insecurity and suffering. Sabo’s eyes were wide, unblinking and still not completely believing what was in front of them. He seemed at a loss of words, but Marco didn’t know how to interpret what exactly he was feeling.

He focused on Luffy, that was subtly biting his lower lip, eyes closed, shoulders tense and body ready to flee. It was obvious this was not what he wanted. But, he had no way out of it. He had to face the situation… his _brothers_. Marco wanted to help him but understood how much this was personal, they didn’t have that kind of relationship yet – though it was what he wanted –, and decided to just stay aside, not interfering.

Uncertainly, Sabo lifted his free hand, the right, and took off the mask, letting it fall on the floor. Luffy opened his eyes slowly, gazing over the black object to meet Sabo. The blonde flinched at the blankness on his face and swallowed thickly.

Ace narrowed his eyes, seething. “You want us to forget?!”

Luffy looked back at him. “It’s for the best.”

“You didn’t answer the question.” The blonde whispered before the fire-user could blow.

The officer arched a brow. “I don’t see the point.”

“You don’t lie.” Ace relaxed a fraction, arms slightly falling but not losing the grip. “No matter what, you never lie. Answer clearly: do you want us to forget about you?”

Marco observed how Luffy wanted to sigh but held it back, simply letting the air out through his nose. The raven didn’t talk for some minutes, in which the phoenix observed the other pirates. Nico Robin was sitting at the table, elbow on it and head on her palm, smiling slightly. Zoro seemed to be sleeping on the floor, back leaning on the wall and arms crossed like his legs. Ace and Sabo were literally unaware of anything that wasn’t their lost brother.

“What a stupid question, Ace... You really haven’t changed a bit.” Luffy sighed this time, looking at them with softer eyes. “You two just can’t let me go, can you?” They relaxed visibly, crying in their own ways. “How could I want that?” Marco heard the voice break almost imperceptibly and blinked. “I still consider you as my brothers… That bond cannot be severed… Even by death itself.”

Those words destroyed the invisible wall that had been built between them. Ace and Sabo lost their little control and tackled their brother in his stomach. Luffy faltered but didn’t fall, circling their shoulders with his arms, as if protecting them. His lips were smiling, even if almost imperceptibly, and his eyes were casted down, softer than Marco’d ever seen them, but…

“That’s why you must forget about me.”

Ace and Sabo detached from their brother, blinking in a confused way. Luffy looked at Marco and held high one hand.

“Give me the second document, I know you still have both.”

Though the phoenix wanted to smirk at knowing exactly _when_ and _how_ the raven had noticed, he simply huffed. Marco took the two papers from his pocket and chose only the requested one, passing it to the man. Luffy took and unfolded it, holding the paper for the two teens to read it.

Ace paled impossibly. Sabo swallowed, looking worriedly at the fire-user. Luffy folded the paper again and tucked it into a pocket of his jacket.

“The reason why they have still not done anything is me being one of their pawns.” The officer glanced around. “They don’t want me as an enemy, by hunting down you two. They fear me.” Saying this, Luffy smirked ferally.

“B-but…”

“You can’t just…”

“Stay there.” Ace clenched his fists. “That’s… That’s worse than…”

“Than a prison.” The blonde took Luffy’s shoulders in his hands. “Please, don’t go there again.”

The officer closed his eyes. “I have to.” He shrugged off his brother’s grips. “As I’ve already said, forget about me, that’s easier.” He took the mask from the floor and wore it. “Legally, I don’t even exist… I’m dead.”

Marco frowned at that. He gave Luffy the other paper and the one he’d taken from Ace during their stay in the barrack. The raven simply smiled shortly before waving ones and disappearing through the door. His presence _dulled_ instantly. For him, anyway.

Ace fell on the floor, punching it twice. Sabo sighed softly and gripped his shoulder reassuringly.

“I’m not fine with this.” He seethed.

“Well… Has it ever happened that we made him change his mind?”

“…… No…..”

“Right…” Sabo sat on the floor. “Surely, though, he can’t force us to forget him… Else, he’d have already done it.”

Ace nodded. Marco massaged his forehead, tired. What a mess.


	5. 05 – So stubborn…

Sighing soundlessly, Luffy fell on his bed and relaxed every limb of his body.

He felt tired. Physically, emotionally, psychologically… He seriously needed a vacation. The best he afforded was to obtain a leave of a week, thanks to the _shit_ that had rained on Enies Lobby.

Hey, it was not his fault! He wasn’t allowed to fight – _thankfully_ , for the pirates and his brothers – so he couldn’t have done anything to stop the prisoners from escaping. The World Government had been so kind in not only allowing him to take the leave, but also in letting him pass the week on his personal, peaceful, not-known-by-his-subordinates… island.

Luffy was currently in his little bedroom, nothing too… eccentric. His house was built on a beach, hidden by tall and bushy trees, a step away from the sea and the golden sand… beautiful. It was made of wood, merging with trunks at its corners and walls. Bathroom, kitchen, living room with a horde of books ready to be read… His personal paradise.

… Well, when he could go there to forget everything and anything…

Like what had happened recently.

The raven rolled on his left, eyes closed and breath steady. He hadn’t planned for things to go like that… Every little thing had led to…

First of all, he had invited a pirate – and not a no-name, but Whitebeard’s first-mate – to pass a… Oh-so- _nice_ night in the sheets. Utterly crazy, completely avoidable and unspeakably dangerous. There had been no reasons to, he had never even met the man in person, aside knowing about him from reports, the usual weekly information… Ink on paper, no more. The real deal, though…

Marco had… He was… It’d been…

Luffy covered his face, metaphorically trying to not face what he had done… What he had _felt_ … What a _pirate_ had made him feel…

He took a deep breath and his hands slid on the mattress.

He had baited Marco, neatly and simply. A sneaky hint in-between the lines, not too hidden, not too clear. Maybe not even the best. But Marco had taken the bait, without doubting if it had some poison… And that had spoken of desire, something Luffy had found renewed in himself when they had reached the room.

A first round full of passion, hurry, excitement… Neither had dulled for an entire day, in both the men. They had paused, between one and the other, to breath, to speak about nothing important, to just chuckle or to relax… It had seemed a true escape from reality, not like the one he wanted for the following week, but like… With a real lover…

It was a new thought for him. Truthfully, he had never really lingered on such a thing. He’d had his experiences with both men and women, but without any kind of… ‘Feelings’ wasn’t the fitting word… Probably because Luffy had not allowed those to play a role. Passing the night – or a day… – with a stranger was one thing, growing something for him was another matter completely. It was beyond dangerous… and it had happened.

Luffy rolled again, face buried in the soft pillow. The buttons of the jacket got freed because of the motion and he sighed at the sensation of freedom…

Freedom… A foreign option for him. It had become like that right after signing that paper… That document that had revealed to his brothers the deal with the World Government. Luffy’s breath itched at the memories that flooded his mind.

His grandfather that refused to watch how the quill moved in his hands. His brothers that flinched and progressively paled after the explosion. His hands that trembled during the travel to Enies Lobby. His body that acquired the several scars because of the training, of the fights, of the many occasions in which colleagues tried to get rid of him out of mere envy. The day of the promotion from simple member to Chief, substituting Spandam.

The idiot was finally out of commission thanks to his full and detailed report. He wasn’t even allowed to train new members. Luffy considered that a personal victory, he’d wanted to over throne him since the very beginning. Arrogant, prideful, unintelligent, unable to make others respect him, loud, obnoxious… He really hated the man, but mainly because of his unspeakable deeds. Throwing him to the wall had been satisfactory.

And then… His brothers.

He had known of Ace’s joining the Whitebeard the same day it had happened, unlike what Marco had thought. He had not been surprised by the phoenix being with him, but by the fire-user being with Sabo. He had completely forgotten the exact day of his ‘death’… How could he have expected that his brothers were still remembering him… Maybe he should have.

Ace was still stubborn as a rock, Sabo was still hopeful and smart as always.

Luffy rolled over, facing the ceiling and covering his eyes with an arm. He’d missed them… He had understood exactly how much when he had been forced to shift his gaze from them, on the balcony. It had left him empty, hollow… So much sad that his eyes had lingered on Marco… And he’d baited him again.

It was useless denying it, everything the pirate had done was his own fault, his own weakness’ mistake… Why had Marco taken the bait again? It was obvious, the man himself had answered that question… He’d found the documents, he’d found his hat, that had stayed with his brothers at Water 7. Thankfully, the pirate had been considerate enough to preserve the papers, they were vital for his job.

Everything would have gone smoothly nonetheless… _If_ Marco had not decided to take things into his… _hands_ … Crafty and rough hands that had the ability to make Luffy a messed collection of lustful desires and thirsty needs. The way the pirate had made him crumble… Marco really, honestly, truthfully _wanted_ him. The possessiveness that had transpired in that round of torturous sex was tangible proof of the phoenix being attracted in deep ways by the officer.

He had not begged… He had never begged anyone, it always happened the other way around… Even Lucci had once hinted at that unspoked desire, though he couldn’t remember the exact words. They were Chief and subordinate, owner and dog, the mere _thought_ of something like sharing a bed was unprofessional and completely out-of-question. Plus, he didn’t like the man.

Marco, on the other hand… Had made him _want_ to beg. And what he had wanted to say… His pride, his professionalism, his constant presence of mind, the _location_ … had stopped him from saying anything… Just… _showing_ him exactly what he had to do… Bite him, bait him, sneakily _push_ the man into fucking him…

No, that had never happened before.

He knew what it meant. Like Marco, Luffy was trapped, too. A day of passion was morphing into something… _more_. For both. Maybe, the pirate had experienced it first. Pirates were free, after all. Free to do what they wanted, to pursue their objectives, to take what they desired.

Marco desired Luffy.

… Luffy desired Marco.

Marines were not free. End of the story.

The raven sighed softly, loosening his tie and throwing it somewhere. He missed his freedom. It had always been something dearly precious to him… But his brothers were more so. Ace and Sabo had come when he had most needed… Something like… An anchor. Back in that period, Luffy had been a real savage. Hunting bears and crocodiles, sleeping with wolves and tigers, bathing in streams, eating with the animals, attacking people on sight…

Sabo had appeared first. The little, lost, blonde son of a nobleman had attacked him one night. He’d been famished, angry, irrational even… Luffy had incapacitated him and promptly thrown him in a river. Little could he have known that Sabo, as the brat had named himself during their second encounter, would have come back to attack him again. That time, though, the raven had acknowledged the will to live of the boy, allowing him to eat some of his meat. That was how he had gained the first stalker.

Ace had come two months after. Sabo had gotten used to Luffy’s schedule, following him _everywhere_ with an always present grin and, who knew why, _happily_. The freckled boy had fled from the same bandits that lived on a mountain Luffy had escaped from some years prior. He’d found the fact strange and had immediately linked it to his gramps, but without voicing his thoughts. Ace had been peevish and a complete loner. At first, the brat had gotten near their encampment – _their_ , because Sabo couldn’t have resisted long in wolves and tigers’ dens – casually, arching a brow at them before disappearing in the woods. Both had shrugged that off, though the blonde had showed signs of regrets and curiosity... _Bad_ signs. A week later, Ace had appeared once more while chasing a bear. Seeing how the beast would have crashed on their dinner, Luffy had promptly kicked it out of harm’s way, earning its rage. He’d lost no time in killing it and regarding the gaping Ace with scepticism. With a huff, Sabo chuckling all the while, the older boy had taken back his sitting position to look after the cooking meat. Not really believing what had happened, the freckled brat had observed for some minutes more the scene, gulping sometimes, before joining them around the fire, putting his bear near it. Quite strong…

Weeks passed, in which Sabo and Ace became somewhat chummy… But still following him _everywhere_. He started trying to lose them in the woods. Seriously, he was tired and irritated, a loner trying to forget about human society. Sabo had learned the ropes on how to survive and Ace had been doing the same… Every attempt always led him into saving the two brats…

They fell into violent rivers, off high cliffs, down rocky mountains… right into dens of ferocious animals. Or they ended up in the hands of mercenaries, slave-traders, pirates, marines… Misfortune didn’t exactly sum up the many troubles Luffy was led into.

And, _obviously_ , saving them only made the two more insistent in stalking him. After thirty attempts, Luffy had given up, deciding to make that… _cohabitation_ … more comfortable. Using his voice after so much time had been kind of painful… But they had turned out to be eager to talk with him… Something strange in itself.

From there, a downfall… Literally. He rapidly became attached to them and, after some months, Ace had brought forward the thing about being brothers… He lost his cool sometimes… Especially when people tried to kill the two brats, it was when he saw red… But everything just left him… complete. He couldn’t have cared less about Ace’s lineage. Nor Sabo’s.

And then, his gramps had found him. Fortunately, both had been out at Grey Terminal to restock on something, at that time… Else, the whole plan gramps had devised to avoid a Buster Call would have been in vain. The marines had discovered Luffy’s lineage and wanted to eradicate the threat. His only way out, his only way to protect his brothers… Had been to abandon them. To let go of his freedom and of his dream.

Ace and Sabo had become so much more important than those that… He hadn’t really pondered about the matter a lot. He’d accepted, knowing how his decision would have broken them… But they would have been _alive_ , at least.

Years of honoured service later… Almost everything ruined. Because he was falling for a man that just couldn’t let him go… That couldn’t even leave him the peace gained only by being on his private island… That was entering his shelter through the main entrance like owning the place. Even if he should have been dubious on who was strolling to his bedroom, no one beside that man could have successfully found the island… thanks to his ability.

Luffy didn’t hear the steps, obviously, but opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling. Several moments passed in silence. He felt Marco’s gaze on him.

“Your brother Izo is not as clever as to discover this island’s location.”

A huff. “That’s right, yoi.”

“…” Only one option, then… “You’ve seriously asked my father?”

He heard a shuffle of fabric, maybe he had shrugged. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“Desperate…” Luffy sat, bending a knee to put an elbow on it. “The Chief of Revolutionary Army…” Marco was leaning on the wall in front of him, arms crossed, eyes clouded but focused. “That’s calling for being murdered.”

“He was happy to know someone was searching for you.”

The raven arched a brow. “He helped you…” He sighed. “What are you doing here?”

Marco narrowed his eyes. “I’m here to ensure you will not disappear, yoi.”

“That’s quite impossible.” Luffy combed his hair, looking aside. “I was hoping _you_ ’d disappear, truthfully.”

Marco swiftly approached him and sat at the bed. “Now, _that_ ’s impossible.” He delicately cupped his cheek, forcing their gaze to meet. “I though the message had gone through.”

The raven bit his lip. “I can’t afford to have weaknesses. This is–…”

“Dangerous? Of course it is.” The pirate scoffed. “But, as I’ve already pointed out, I’m no lower man, yoi. Do you think I’m weak?”

Luffy shook his head. “It doesn’t matter if you’re strong, Marco. This new job…”

“I’m a pirate.” The man pushed the raven down and climbed on top of him. “What I want, I take, Luffy.” He shivered at that, willing his mind to think of an escape way. “I can’t force you…” He looked up and was surprised to see insecurity. “But I know you want this as much as me.”

The other covered his face with one hand and sighed. He knew, too… He knew he wanted this… he wanted _Marco_ … He’d admitted that already. But...

A gentle hand took his own to uncover his face. “I’m used to hiding from the World Government, you know?” He was smiling kindly, almost… lovingly… “Why throw away this occasion if I can give you that little taste of freedom you yearn for?”

Luffy closed slowly his eyes, sighing softly. “Because I threw away my freedom to protect my brothers… By allowing you in… In this… I’m putting you in danger… And I don’t like it. I don’t want it if it means–“

Two kind lips stopped his rambling, but the raven didn’t have the time to answer the kiss. It ended too soon and he opened his eyes. Marco was looking at him with contentment.

“As I’ve said, I’m not weak… But I’ll add that I’m not stupid, yoi. I know what this means, and I don’t care.” Marco leaned down, lining his body with Luffy’s. “If it’s to have you, fine. I’ll declare war to the World Government and that’s it, yoi.”

Despite how many troubles those words foretold, the raven couldn’t help the little smile blooming on his lips. Nor the following chuckle. He sneaked his arms on Marco’s shoulders, caressing his nape with delicate fingers.

“I really don’t know what possessed me that evening…”

Marco hummed, licking his neck. “Maybe it was love at first sight?”

At that, Luffy’s chuckle almost became a laughter. “Are you sleep-talking?”

“That’s harsh, yoi…” The pirate bit down, bathing in the provoked mewl… But he stopped with a sigh. “Before this…” He pushed his torso up, leaning on his elbows. “I promised your brothers to bring you back.”

The raven’s eyes widened. “… What?”

“Listen… They’re devastated, Luffy. I know you should not, but… With your power, you could.” Marco caressed his cheek. “They need you.”

And there, back it was, the feeling of guilt, of longing, of nostalgia and suffering and _pain_. They should have done as he’d told them… Why couldn’t they just…

“I treated them coldly…” He said through gritted teeth.

“You did.”

“I told them to forget about me… To think I’m dead…”

“You did.” Marco brushed away a tear with his thumb.

“I made them suffer…”

“Yes…”

“Then why… Why are they… so _stubborn_ …”

The pirate gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Because they love you… Is it so hard to accept, yoi?”

“They should hate me, not–…”

Marco sighed. “But they don’t.” He sat, bringing Luffy with him and circling the other’s waist with his arms. “You must understand that their love is strong… So much that it cannot be easily tarnished.”

Luffy buried his face in the man’s chest and let out some traitorous tears. “They still should hate me… It would be easier…”

“But would you really prefer that?” He tightened his hug, burying his nose in the man’s hair. “I know you wouldn’t…” He said when the other didn’t answer. “So, you’re coming with me, yoi.”

Marco lifted him up and stood, dragging a strangely behaving Luffy out of the little house. The raven held more tightly, unsure about what was going to happen exactly. He peeked at the boat anchored not too far off the beach and then looked at the other.

“You’re stubborn, too.”

Marco smirked, kissing him more passionately. “I just found out I’m overly possessive.” He looked at the boat. “And remembered that it has a bed.”

 

Whitebeard observed carefully his newest son and sipped some of his sake. He was still a bit shocked by what Marco had reported. Ace’s brothers, a pirate and the Chief of CP9 and CP0. Pipe-Demon Sabo was one of the few new interesting faces sailing the seas, his crew was strange and crazy. He smirked while gazing over the ship near theirs. Nothing serious or dangerous to report, there…

But Monkey D Luffy was another story. A boy that had sacrificed everything for the freedom of his brothers. A brat that had climbed the ranks of Cipher Pol. A man that had trapped his eldest son in a day only. Marco wasn’t even one to accept such an invitation. Everything he had said, some days prior, had been a surprise for Newgate.

Truly, he hadn’t any problem with his son being in such a relationship. On the contrary, Marco had seemed more relaxed and alive, determined to find this man wherever he was… To the point he had gone searching for a marine’s father… That had turned out to be the Chief of the Revolutionary Army.

Whitebeard knew that his son was doing all that also for Ace’s sake, he was that kind of caring brother, but he could see how Marco was through fully… _involved_. That was a good thing. His son had never showed such interest in someone before, the captain felt even a bit sad that the circumstances were as described, but no matter.

Ace was looking in the void, back against his huge chair and sighing repeatedly. Sabo was sitting on the railings of Moby, eyes casted down and shoulders sagged. Whitebeard didn’t exactly know what to say to comfort his son, nor the brother. It wasn’t exactly an easy situation, discovering their older brother was alive and had feigned his death to protect them.

Protection… Sometimes, selfless people didn’t count themselves in the equation. The worst was when they did, but were forced to sacrifice something, or their life, anyway. It was the case of Luffy, Sabo and Ace. Three brothers tied by bonds and care, that loved each other immensely. A tragedy, from a certain point of view, that brought a familiar but strange weight on his chest.

It wasn’t like the one that he felt when thinking about Thatch and what Teach had almost done. Izo was still trying to understand how that note had found its way to his cabin. Whitebeard didn’t know what to think of it. A note warning them of a betrayal, appearing out of nowhere some days prior. A simple post-it attached on the walls of Izo’s room with a little knife. It was peculiar, with inscriptions and twirls all over the blade. The most beautiful was the head of a roaring panther on the hilt. Not something a stranger would have left. Thanks to it, anyway, Teach had been stopped before he could stab Thatch, even if he had already stolen the Devil Fruit.

Whitebeard sighed. Why did people think only about money, power, ranks… The exact opposite of the one he was waiting for. This Monkey D Luffy was selfless, yes, but also cunning. He was interested in meeting him for many reasons, starting with his son’s feelings.

He felt the familiar Haki and looked up from the wall. His first-mate was right on the line of the horizon… Why not on the boat he’d given him?

The blue fire with orange shades rapidly approached the ship. Ace and Sabo perked up the moment Marco touched the deck, morphing back to his human form. But they also saddened, probably because he was alone.

“Welcome back, son.” He smirked.

Marco nodded. “Good morning, pops.”

“Everything alright?”

The other shrugged, hands in the pants’ pockets. “I need to speak with you, yoi.”

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes, standing and motioning the way towards his room. Marco followed him silently, glancing at his right several times. Strange… Sabo and Ace suspiciously glanced at them before exchanging a look. He didn’t lose more time and reached his cabin, closing the door and sitting at his bed while putting aside the bottle of sake.

“What happened?”

The phoenix brushed a hand through his hair and sighed. “I found him.” He looked at his right again but, this time, didn’t avert his gaze.

Whitebeard’s eyes widened a fraction when he noticed there was a man in a black suit and red undershirt right where Marco was looking. How had he not noticed him… That was impossible.

“Don’t try to understand because you will not find your answer and I will not explain.” The raven said, locking gazes. “I’m Monkey D Luffy.” He bowed slightly. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Edward Newgate.”

The captain silently accepted those words and observed the man through fully. “Likewise.”

Strong, calculative, secretive, cunning, confident… a half-truth. This was not the original plan, it was a defensive system. Endearing… He smirked. That was a mix of reasons why his son had been attracted at first sight. He couldn’t manage to decipher the signs consciously with a glance, so he’d wanted to see better… Interest and attraction.

“I see now.” Whitebeard glanced at Marco, that pouted invisibly. “Why the secrecy, brat?”

The man chuckled, shaking his head. “I guess everyone is a brat from your point of view…”

“Calling me old?”

“Who knows.”

“You can diverge the subject of conversation even with him, yoi?”

Luffy chuckled even more. “It’s easy, really.”

Whitebeard laughed softly, scolding himself for the slip. “Answer the question.”

This time he sighed, smirk not falling fully. “I do not want to jeopardize my hard work because some marine that’s watching your movements sees _me_ here. Your son…” He pointed a thumb at a pleased Marco, never moving his gaze from Whitebeard. “… literally kidnapped me from my island, demanding that I meet my brothers and… _something else_.” The smirk came back, as well as a little tint of pink on the phoenix’s cheek. “Reason why the boat is not here… Oh, before I forget, I’d like to have my dagger back.”

The older man blinked before laughing harder. “You’re a real trouble-maker.”

“Sometimes, I hate being right, yoi…”

“… And I’m starting to hate your smartness.” Luffy huffed, crossing his hands. “I liked how no one could understand my thoughts, you know?”

“The situation has changed into no one but your lover, so I don’t mind.”

The raven pouted. “You told your father? … And when did I agree on that?”

Marco shrugged. “Of course, yoi. You did several times, actually... Do I have to tell _when_?”

Whitebeard cleared his throat, surprised at the bluntness. “Maybe you should go call on Ace and Sabo, Marco.”

The pirate scratched his nape and nodded. “Right…”

Once the door closed, Luffy laughed softly while looking fondly at it. The captain brushed his chin with left thumb and index absently.

“You’re still resisting them?”

The raven looked at him and his expression became more serious. “Them?”

Playing dumb… “Your feelings for my son.”

“Ah… _those_.” He looked sad for some moments. “I am.”

“Only because you’re a marine?”

He snorted, as if tasting something sour. “No, of course… Because he will be in danger if someone finds out.” There they were, the hidden care, the willpower, the determination. “And I can’t leave my job, not now when…” He paused. “Maybe never.”

“If you’re worried for my son, then you’re already acknowledging your feelings.” Whitebeard smirked while the other pouted. “I understand your line of thoughts, but you’ll never do anything if you don’t risk something…” An idea struck him. “Didn’t you risk everything by leaving your brothers alone, back then?”

Luffy blinked. “Like father, like sons. True philosophers and too smart for your own good.”

“And you’re good at changing subject. You know what I said is true.”

He shrugged. “I won’t put him in danger.”

“But he will always be in danger, whether you surrender to him or not. Marco will not concede, of that I’m sure… And so are you.”

Luffy pouted more, palm covering his eyes with his elbow on the other arm. “This totally shouldn’t have happened.”

“It did, why wasting your worries on the past?”

“… You seriously have nothing against… _this_?”

“Gurararararararara! Why should I? My son is happy when he’s with you, when he knows he can be with you. As long as he’s contented, I’m more than fine with it.” He gave the other another check. “And I don’t see anything wrong with you. On the contrary, I think you’re just wasted in the marines… As I see it, you belong to the sea.”

Luffy seemed taken aback by that. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He bit his lower lip, arms limp on his sides. Whitebeard didn’t mean to touch a sensible nerve with his words.

“Maybe, had I been told this before, things would have gone differently.”

The whisper was lost in the sound of the opening door. Ace and Sabo burst in, Marco closing it behind them and leaning on the wall with crossed arms. The atmosphere shifted again. At first, it had been tense, because Whitebeard had felt dangers in not knowing a third person was in the room. Then, it had become jovial thanks to the amicable and hinting conversation between his son and the marine… Though, marine was not the right word… Officer fitted better. It had turned to a softer, more delicate air and right then… It was simply thick of anticipation.

On Marco’s side, because he was worried for his brother and for his… still-not-convinced lover. Ace was being unsure in his stubbornness. Sabo seemed to be frozen, barely breathing. Luffy, on the other hand, was completely relaxed and waiting for whatever was coming.

Whitebeard smiled to himself, because, for once maybe, the raven was wrong. Marco’s lips twitched and…

Ace tackled Luffy in his middle.

The raven tried to not fall, visibly surprised, and managed to lean on the wall.

Sabo nullified the effort, causing him to sit down on the floor with another strong hug-attack.

The clear sounds of sobbing reached the three men’s ears. Luffy brushed a hand on his face, sighing and looking up. His eyes softened and his arms unsurely circled the two crying brothers. He opened his mouth, but closed it immediately after. Maybe he thought they were not in the state to engage a conversation…

Marco looked at his captain and smirked. “ _This_ is what you should _see_ , pops.”

Whitebeard held back a laughter but couldn’t help the wide smirk. “This is unjust, Ace never showed me this much love.” He sounded pained.

It was strange to see Ace’s ears blush, but he didn’t move an inch.

“Yeah, yoi. Nor me, even though I treat him as my brother.” Marco helped the mock.

Luffy glared at him with scolding eyes. “Really funny.” He mouthed, combing the two’s wild strands.

The phoenix chuckled. “I’m jealous now, yoi… I wonder how this man treats a brother to be held in so much consideration… Maybe I should tell this to Thatch and see him try to win him over.” But he scowled in displeasure when the images of that happening crossed his mind.

The raven noticed and smirked. Ace, though, almost suffered a whiplash.

“DON’T YOU DARE!!!”

Sabo took advantage of that and occupied the entire space in front of Luffy’s stomach. “Yeah, right, go and defend him.” He muttered, making the raven chuckle.

“SABO!! GO AWAY!!”

“Nope.”

They started fighting. Marco sweat-dropped when Luffy successfully fled from them and approached him.

“It was always like that, yoi?”

“Only when they ended in some mess…”

“Like?”

“Mercenaries, dens of carnivores, slave-traders… Things like this.”

“… How often?”

“Weekly, maybe.”

“I understand why they’re so attached… And why you’re already this strong.”

Luffy smiled. “But…”

“NO!” Ace and Sabo, tears’ stains on their faces, gripped each one of his arms. “YOU DON’T GO ANYWHERE!”

The raven blinked, looking with begging eyes at Marco. He shook his head. Luffy pouted. The pirate frowned. Sabo and Ace strengthened their grips. The phoenix sighed, defeated.

“He can’t stay here, yoi.”

“What! Marco!!” Ace seemed speechless.

Sabo gaped, looking back and forth between his lost brother and the pirate.

“He’s come only to reassure you, yoi. He still needs to go back.”

“But…” The blonde sniffed. “It’s…”

“Unfair…”

Luffy easily freed his arms and ruffled their hair, smiling somewhat. “I chose this, unfair as it may seem… I would have preferred you to not know, but Marco here is stubborn as much as you two.” They stole a glance at the pirate, arching an unsure brow. “I need to go back to work. If I don’t, Teach will be out for your head, Ace.” The fire-user flinched. “And the nobles will find you, Sabo.” The blonde bit his lip. “I’m used to this, I can order around as much as I want… Don’t you remember I like that?” They nodded slowly. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine…” Marco cleared his throat. “And…” Luffy rolled his eyes. “I’ll make sure to contact you, occasionally.”

“Monthly.”

“You’re unbearable…”

“Thank you, yoi.”

Whitebeard laughed loudly. Sabo and Ace’s eyes just brightened… and they tackled him again.

 

“Hiding anything, even yourself… I’m starting to seriously envy that, yoi.”

Luffy flickered his fingers on the rim of his straw hat and giggled as it disappeared. “Well, I can also create an empty space, don’t forget.”

Marco could still see the hat, black and white, foggy. “But knowing about it kills the trick.”

“It couldn’t be so comfortable. As long as I, or you, don’t tell a soul, they won’t be able to guess. It’s to hide the hiding ability.”

“Confusing…”

“Where’s your smartness?”

“Discarded, yoi. Your fault.”

“Oh? I make you crazy… Or you’re crazy for me?”

“… More than I’d like to admit.”

The pirate swiftly pinned Luffy down on the mattress and kissed him, sneaking his tongue in the other’s mouth. He really was becoming an addict.

“Did you take some drug before inviting me?” He asked between kissing and sucking at his neck.

“No… Just my… Charm…”

Marco stopped to look at his eyes and smirked predatorily. “First, I want to know when I’ll see you again.”

Luffy deflated a bit. “Marco… Wha..!”

The pirate had just slammed inside him, hole already loosened because of the previous activities. “Answer me or I’m going to repeat the torture.”

“Nice… way to… train… a sex slave…”

Marco slowly retreated and more slowly buried his member inside the man. Luffy groaned, panting and biting his lower lip.

“Maybe I… can come to like it…”

“I’ll see if you’ll like it for an entire day, yoi.” He seriously hoped not.

The raven pouted and brought his arms around the man’s neck. “Fine… I don’t know, this is the first time in forever that I’ve been able to take a leave…”

“You’re the Chief of two CP’s, I don’t see why they wouldn’t let you be once a month.”

“Well, because no one can substitute me.”

That… was true. Marco sighed. “Then, how?” The feeling on his lower parts were sending warning signals of wearing down patience.

“Uhm… I don’t have the foreseeing ability, so… We have to be able to communicate.”

The pirate bit down on the shoulder blade in front of his mouth. Too alluring… Luffy moaned.

“And… I’ll hid them… The Den Den… ah… you’re… able to see it…” Marco started moving again, at a bearable pace this time. “Uhn… What about it..?”

“That can work, yoi…”

He bit down again to hear more pleasurable sounds and quickened his pace. Luffy’s member was already leaking again and he decided to give it some attention. Appreciated by louder moans.

A private island sure could come in handy… And it would be so for several times more.


End file.
